Beginnings
by Ann Parker
Summary: Sequel to "The Gift." *COMPLETE* - The Wedding - (please read and review-I live for them!!)
1. Decisions

Disclaimer: I do not own Harm, Mac, and the rest of the JAG characters. Those are the property of Donald P. Bellisario. However, I do own the characters Lisa Marshall, Hank Marshall, and Dan Wilson.

Note: This is the sequel to "The Gift." If you haven't read that yet, I suggest you do or you won't really know who Lisa and the others are. On a slightly different note, to keep with how that story went, you'll soon see (in the next chapter) where some of the characters have now ended up i.e. Harm's new position and Lt. Singer. 

Also, thanks to Browneyeez and Whiteowl for being beta readers! You guys are the best!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Beginnings

Chapter One: Decisions

By Ann Parker

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

1738 PST

19 March 2003

Interstate 15

Near San Diego, California

A set of emerald eyes stared through a pair of sunglasses at the traffic in front of them. They closed briefly as their owner leaned back and sighed. God how she hated traffic jams. Grabbing a hair tie out of her purse the woman quickly pulled her butterscotch hair off her neck, as the sun shone brightly on her. She slowly moved with the crawling traffic and stopped again, after ten feet.

"Wow, that was helpful," muttered Lisa. She was growing very impatient with this…and her life. She'd spent the whole day working on mind numbing transfer papers. Paul, her boss, really didn't want her to go. This paperwork was clearly his revenge. She understood his concerns, fearing that she would find a better and bigger company to work for and leave him. She didn't see that happening. The fact that it was a smaller company, yet still had a strong client base was what appealed to her. Because it was smaller, it allowed her to form more personal relationships with her patients, which she used on their road to recovery. Her location wouldn't change that. Even though he seemed to finally understand this, he still wasn't happy. That led to what seemed like years of sitting at her desk and filling out forms. When she was finally able to leave her office, she took all her stuff with her. Her last day there was real exciting…she got a small cake, a stack of papers, and a migraine.

Now, she headed home for a long weekend of packing. At least Paul had been nice enough to let her leave on a Wednesday and not force her to complete the week. This was the first real chance she had to organize for the move since Christmas. In the middle of January, she had been sent to Texas and remained there for little over a month. Upon her return, she talked to Paul about transferring to DC. It had taken her a few weeks to convince him and when he finally said yes, he told her she had two weeks to get there. Like that was an easy task. Luckily, Lisa expected that kind of reaction from him and that was why Harm was already looking for a place for her. She also had to keep the part about Dan moving with her out of it when talking to Paul. He was the only patient she had ever crossed the line with, and Paul didn't need to know unless they were getting married. And the way they were going, she didn't see that happening.

Christmas had been great, but since then all they seemed to do was argue. After the party, she and Dan had talked about moving there. He seemed perfectly happy with the idea at the time. Now, every time they talked, she had to convince him to come. He kept trying to get her to move to Chicago, saying that he couldn't leave his job. She wondered what happened to the man that said 'I need to be around you everyday and I'll do whatever it takes to make it happen, even quit my job and move where ever you want to go.' Why was he now taking it back? She knew that she was being a little unreasonable, but she didn't care. It was about time that she put herself first and thought about her own happiness. She knew being around everyone in Falls Church was a key step in reaching that, while at the same time wondering if the relationship with Dan really was. Was it really worth saving, especially after their fight last week? They hadn't spoken since. Sighing, she changed the radio station while she waited to get home. 

~~~~~ 

2115 EST 

Mac's Apartment

Georgetown

Harm and Mac rose from the table when they finished eating. Since Christmas they spent almost every moment possible together, especially their evenings. The fears they once had of a romance affecting their friendship were gone. They were completely comfortable with the new direction they were traveling and this reflected in their work. Rumors of a wedding led to a new office pool. Both simply ignored the chatter and were content in their relationship, knowing this was the one that would last forever. 

They headed into the kitchen and continued their conversation. "I can't believe Gunny is coming back to JAG," said Mac as they put the plates into the kitchen sink. This morning they learned the Marine's tour was finished. He was coming back to Headquarters tomorrow. Mac, of course, was very happy. 

"I'm glad to have my marine back at Headquarters. There is too much blue walking around now." Harm laughed, placing a hand on the small of her back as they walked into the living room.

"I bet there is." Mac stuck her tongue out at him and he rolled his eyes. "Hey, remind me to get some more of my clothes tomorrow."

They sat down on the couch and immediately curled up next to each other, enjoying the closeness. They had waited so long to be in each other's arms and now they savored every moment.

"Will do, we don't need you to be chewed out by the Admiral again for being late, like you were on Monday," Mac replied with a giggle. Harm rolled his eyes.

"Well, what could I do? I had nothing clean to wear. Everything clean was at my place and I was here with you, so I had to run home first." Mac wiggled slightly out of his embrace and raised an eyebrow.

"Would you rather not be here with me?" she questioned. Harm shook his head and kissed her.

"Of course not, I guess I'm just saying it would be easier if all my stuff was here," he murmured against her lips. Maybe she wouldn't catch his meaning if she weren't ready to move in together.

That didn't happen, "You want to move in together?" she asked, praying he'd say yes. He nodded and kissed her again. He really wanted more, but this was a start. "Whose apartment?"

"Well, since half of my stuff is already here, I'll move the rest lease out my loft," Harm replied.

"But you've put so much work into that place, are you sure you want to give it up?"

"I'll make sure the new tenant will take good care of it," he replied with a hint of laughter. Mac simply rolled her eyes. Lightly smacking his arm, she watched as his eyes suddenly lit up.

"What are you thinking?" she asked, knowing some idea was brewing.

"Lisa called a few weeks ago about finding a place for her and Dan. They would be perfect," he stated.

"Wait, repeat that. Lisa and Dan are moving out here? When did that happen?" inquired Mac. Lisa had only told Harm about the moving plans, just in case they fell through. Because of that, Harm looked a little doubtful.

"I didn't tell you that?" he asked innocently. She shook her head. "I'm sorry, it must have slipped my mind. She's been thinking about it since Christmas, but kept it quiet in case it fell through. That way only I would be disappointed. Anyway, she finally got her boss to agree. I think she had Dan convinced to come too, but I'm not positive."

"Well, I'm glad she'll be out here. Although, I doubt Dan will come," Mac stated Harm raised an eyebrow as she continued. "Well, there was something about them at Christmas. They seemed to love each other, but it didn't appear to be long term. I was talking to Dan after we sang carols and he seemed settled and happy in Chicago."

"But after the party she told me he was willing to quit his job and move here with her," Harm countered.

"He might have been at that time, but it has been a few months Harm. We may be ready to move in together, but I don't think those two are."

~~~~~ 

Same time, PST

Lisa Marshall's residence

San Diego, California

The silver convertible pulled up to an apartment complex and parked. Lisa grabbed all her stuff and quickly entered the building. She made a beeline to the elevator and within seconds was waiting to reach the third floor. A soft ding was heard and the steal doors of the elevator opened. Lisa's black heels clicked on the tile floor as she reached her door, 3B. She dug out her keys and unlocked her door while balancing all her paperwork. Unfortunately, as soon as she entered the apartment she tripped over something and dropped the papers.

"Dang it," she mumbled as she bent down to pick them up. She glanced around to see what she tripped on. It was one of her boxes. "Could this day get any worse?" she groaned. She moved the box to the stack of others and then went to find some food. "Thank god for takeout," she said to herself as grabbed the leftover Chinese food and popped it into the microwave. While she waited for it to finish she looked around her mess of an apartment. Boxes and trash bags everywhere and things half packed. Boy did she have her work cut out for her. Her eyes landed on her CD collection and she sighed, remembering what happened when she was packing it last week.

~~~ 

__

"Dan, you were willing to move in December, what has happened in these three months that you won't go now?" she asked her boyfriend over the phone. It was really the only way they communicated now. The visits back and forth had ceased. She was sitting on her floor, stacking up her CDs to box up.

"I got this promotion, L. If I move I'll lose everything I've worked so hard for," Dan countered on the other end. Lisa sighed, halting the moving of her R&B stack.

"What about us, Dan?"

"You could move to Chicago," he replied quickly. She rubbed her forehead. Again with the Chicago business, didn't he remember why she wanted to move to DC in the first place?

"Honey, I want to move to DC, remember? That's where all my friends are."

"You mean that is where Harm is," stated Dan, venom in his voice, a tone she had never heard before. She didn't like where this was going.

"What exactly do you mean by that?" she asked. After all this time, he couldn't possibly be jealous, could he?

"You know what I mean. You want to be with Harm, it is as simple as that," he countered.

"Yes, I want to be around Harm. He is like a brother to me, you know that. Why is that a problem?" she set down the CDs and stood up, beginning to pace. Where was this coming from? He had never questioned her relationship with Harm before. It was as if he was trying to upset her and start a fight.

"A brother…sure." Dan stated Lisa froze. He didn't just say that. How could he?

"I can't believe you, Dan. If you really feel that way then why are we even talking about living together? If you can't trust me with Harm, then I don't want to be with you," she yelled. Frustrated tears stung her eyes.

"Lisa I—"

"Dan, don't. I'm tired of arguing with you." She hung up the phone and sunk down on her couch, crying.

~~~ 

The microwave beep brought her back to the present. She sighed, wiped the few tears she hadn't notice fall, and grabbed her food. They hadn't spoken to each other since that night, but she refused to believe it was over. They just needed to talk things out she decided, as she picked at her shrimp chow mein. The sound of a ringing phone snapped her out of her current train of thought. Instead of letting it ring a few times, as she normally did, she leaped at it, nearly tripping over some things in the process.

"Hello?" she answered after the first ring, praying it was Dan.

"Lisa?" questioned Harm. She sighed and closed her eyes.

"Hi Harm," she replied and took her half-eaten dinner into the kitchen to pitch. "What's up?"

"Well, I have place for you if you're interested," he replied. He knew she never answered after the first ring, something had to be bothering her. Yet he decided to let it go for now.

"That's great! Where is it?" she asked. Good ol' Harm, always coming through.

"Actually, it's my place. Mac and I are going to move in together and I thought you and Dan would like to take my place," he replied. Lisa smiled to herself, she should have seen that coming. "Which reminds me," continued Harm quietly when he was sure Mac was in the bathroom, "did you get that package from my mom?" Harm could hear a giggle from the other end.

"Yes, Harm, I got the package," Lisa replied. Both were silent for a minute until Lisa spoke again. "Hey, I have an idea. Why don't Dan and I come for a visit on Friday? You know, see the new place, pick out paint, deliver your package, visit and help you pack?" That's if Dan agreed, she thought.

"Good idea. Just let me know your flight schedules and I'll come pick you guys up," he replied, receiving an odd look from Mac whom had just returned.

"Will do, I'll see you later Harm. Tell Mac and the rest hi for me." She hung up and immediately headed to her computer. She needed tickets to O'Hare and Dulles for the next two days ASAP. Hopefully, Dan would talk to her. They had some decisions to make.

"Who are you picking up?" asked Mac as she sat down next to her boyfriend, soon-to-be roommate.

"Lisa and Dan, she was going to see if they could come out on Friday to check out their new place. She said hi, by the way," Harm replied, wrapping his arm around her.

"That's great," Mac commented. Harm nodded and sighed. "What's wrong?"

"I think something was wrong with her, she was a little edgy when I mentioned Dan. Maybe something has already happened between those two." Harm advised.

"We'll know soon enough, won't we?" she said. Harm nodded as she pulled him off the couch. "Come on, roomy. Let's go to bed." He smiled and they headed to their bedroom.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Okay, love it? Hate it? Yes, if you noticed things aren't great between Dan and Lisa. I decided a perfect relationship just wasn't going to cut it with them because most long distance relationships don't work. Who knows, maybe there is someone else in her future. Please tell me what you think!!


	2. Returning to JAG

Disclaimer: See Chapter one.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Beginnings

Chapter Two: Returning to JAG

By Ann Parker

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

0900 EST

20 March 2003

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, Virginia

"Well, I have to say it's good to have you back, son," commented Admiral Chegwidden. He looked up at the Gunnery Sergeant standing at attention before his desk with a smile. Well, as much of a smile as a Seal would offer.

"It's good to be back, Sir," replied Victor Galindez. He meant it too. His tour in Afghanistan made him realize just how much the JAG offices had become a home to him. He concluded it was something about the officers that worked there. They made you want to stay there for life after only five minutes. When he was informed his tour was done he knew exactly where he wanted to be stationed.

"Why don't you take a seat, Gunny? Tell me a little about your tour overseas." AJ said, gesturing towards a chair. Gunny obliged.

"Well, Sir, I'm sure the Commander and Colonel informed you about some of my duties when they had their investigation last May," Gunny stated. His superior nodded. Rabb and MacKenzie not only informed him of Gunny's duties, but also included his lost love and his little scuffle with Webb, which AJ found quite amusing. He knew he had rubbed off on the young Marine. 

"My duties pretty much stayed the same through the whole tour," he finished. AJ decided not to press the issue. He knew from personal experience that most don't like discussing their combat experience.

"Well, I'm sure you were a great asset to your team just like you were and are here," AJ commented.

"Thank you, Sir," Gunny replied.

"Now, let me tell you about all the changes that have occurred here," AJ stated. "First off, are you aware of Lieutenant Roberts' accident?" Gunny replied with a nod.

"Terrible thing, Sir. I wish it had been possible to visit him. How is he doing?" Gunny asked and AJ smiled softly. Rising from his seat, he headed to his bookshelf. He picked up one of the very few framed photographs in his office. With it in his hand, he headed back to his officer and sat beside him.

"Actually, he is back on active duty. Currently, he only has problems with a few activities like climbing ladders. This makes carrier investigations a problem, but he'll get there with time," stated AJ. Gunny smiled and nodded.

"That's a remarkable comeback, Sir," he commented.

"Yes it is, and it's thanks to a friend of Commanders Rabb and Turner, a Miss Lisa Marshall." AJ handed Gunny the picture. It was from the Christmas party. All around the Roberts' tree stood Gunny's JAG family with the addition of two, which AJ pointed out. "That is Dan Wilson, Lisa's boyfriend who flew in for the holiday." Gunny slightly gazed at the tall blond as AJ spoke. Something about Dan set him off. Gunny sensed this man wasn't trustworthy.

His eyes shifted as AJ continued. "And that is Lisa. She flew in from San Diego at the beginning of December and by Christmas Bud was back at JAG full time. She's a miracle worker." Gunny couldn't help but stare at her. In the photo before him was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. It seemed like her green eyes pierced through him and her hair was a golden halo around her. In a word, she was breathtaking.

"She's…that's amazing, Sir," he sputtered out. His eyes never lifted from the photo. AJ looked at Gunny with a mixed expression of both concern and amusement, but Gunny didn't notice. AJ hoped Gunny wasn't falling for a woman he had never met. As far as he knew, Dan and Lisa were still together and Gunny didn't deserve anymore heartbreak.

"Yes she is, Gunny," he replied, gently taking the picture back and setting on the shelf. "She even helped Rabb and MacKenzie figure out their feelings for each other." AJ headed back to his chair as he heard Gunny chuckle slightly.

"It took an outsider to get them to confess their love for each other?" he asked between laughs. AJ smiled, everyone knew those two loved each other before they did.

"Sadly, yes it did. However, that brings me to the next change. Commander Rabb is now assigned to the SecNav and spends most his time with him and other Washington bigwigs. He still has an office here and works here when permissible," AJ advised. Gunny nodded in reply. 

"In other matters," AJ continued, "Lieutenant Sims is pregnant again, so you will take over some of her duties when she goes on maternity leave. Petty Officer Coates has joined the staff, allowing you more time with investigations than before. Lieutenant Singer has since transferred to a new location in hopes of moving up the promotion line," AJ listed.

"Understood Sir, is that all?" asked Gunny.

"Luckily, yes. Good to have you back Victor, dismissed," AJ ordered. Gunny stood up and snapped to attention.

"Thank you Sir." Gunny turned on his heels and quickly was at the door.

"Gunny, one more thing," AJ stated and stopped Gunny from leaving. He turned to face the Seal.

"Yes Sir?"

"How does tomorrow night sound?" AJ smiled as a confused look came over the Marine's features. "For your welcome back party, son. You and I both know Harriet will want to throw one."

Gunny smiled and nodded, "sounds good Sir."

"All right, dismissed," AJ said.

"Aye Sir." Gunny left the Admiral to his thoughts. What would happen if Gunny met Lisa?

~~~~~ 

0630 CENRAL

21 March 2003

Dan Wilson's Apartment Building

Chicago

A very groggy Lisa paid the cab driver and hopped out of the yellow car, slinging her bag over her shoulder in the process. As the taxi pulled away, she glared at the rain clouds over head and walked into the lobby of Dan's apartment building. The bad weather had delayed her flight for hours. She finally arrived in Chicago as day broke. 

Worry overtook her as she climbed the stairs. Every time she called him she got the answering machine. He must have noticed her number on the caller ID. She was hopeful that he would at least talk to her in person.

She arrived at his door and knocked softly. No answer.

"He must still be asleep," she thought as she dug out her key, and let herself in. She wasn't more than a few feet in the door when she froze. There, in her boyfriend's kitchen was a blond woman wearing only a robe, Dan's robe. Lisa's throat closed up as the shock set in. He had already moved on?

"Hurry up, will you," said Dan to the blond, coming up behind her and kissing her neck. Lisa's grasp on her purse loosened and the black bag landed on the floor in a thud. The two in the kitchen turned to see their visitor. "L-lisa," stuttered Dan. "What are you doing here?"

At first she couldn't respond. Her mind was racing a mile a minute, as she tried to grasp the situation before her. As it slowly digested, she spoke. "I came to talk things out with my boyfriend, but I don't see him anywhere," she snapped. 

She tried to fight the pain, tried to block it like she did with everything else, but couldn't. She refused to let him see her cry. She quickly picked up her purse, through the key at him, and headed out the door.

"Lisa wait!" exclaimed Dan, chasing her. Lisa kept walking down the stairs. She had to ignore him to allow her walls to build up. Showing her emotions wouldn't help the situation.

"Please Lisa, listen to me!" Dan grabbed her arm and spun her around.

"No! I don't want to hear what you want to say! We had one big fight and you are already sleeping with someone else? Or were you already sleeping with her before the fight, and this was your way of getting out of it without being honest?" She tried to turn away, but he still had a hold on her.

"I'm sorry Lisa. I didn't expect this to happen," he said, letting her go. "I never meant for us to end like this." Lisa simply turned to meet his eyes. His pleading orbs met her icy glare.

"Well it did. If you had just told me the truth, maybe I would have some respect for you. But apparently you are just a yellow as your bimbo's hair. It doesn't matter; you don't deserve me anyway. Goodbye Dan," she stated without emotion. She spun on her heels and left Dan standing there. 

Heading out the building, Lisa fought to keep her composer as she found a cab. "O'Hare," she directed the driver. It was time for a fresh start in Falls Church.

~~~~~ 

1330 EST

21 March 2003

Dulles International Airport

Washington DC

Harm stood at the gate, checking his watch. He needed to head back to Headquarters ASAP. He had a meeting the Admiral and the SecNav in a half-hour and the place was already a little crazy with Gunny's return. Everyone was trying to figure out what the other was doing. He slightly smiled at the thought of Gunny coming back. He definitely brought a certain attitude to the office.

"I bet he and Lisa would get along great," he thought. They both spoke their minds and were great people to have on your side.

"Who would I get along great with?" teased Lisa as she walked up to him. Harm blinked. Did she just appear out of no where?

"Did I say that out loud?" he questioned as he hugged her, silently noticing her puffy eyes. He could tell she had been crying. The fact that she was alone did not escape him either.

"Yes you did. Now, who is this person?" she answered as they began to leave.

"Gunnery Sergeant Victor Galindez. He worked at Headquarters until taking a tour in Afghanistan. He just got back yesterday," Harm replied. Lisa nodded.

"I think I remember you mentioning a Gunny," she said, enjoying the fact that Dan hadn't been mentioned.

"Where's Dan?" Harm asked casually, trying to be gentle with the subject. He watched her eyes close as she released a sigh.

"He's not coming," she replied and sped up her walk towards Harm's SUV.

"He had to work?" Harm continued, catching up with her. Lisa shook her head.

"Only if you call sleeping with some blond working. Dan and I are over, Harm," she stated without looking at him.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked. He knew that was why she had been crying. 

Before Lisa could reply, Harm's cell phone rang and she silently thanked the gods. "Rabb," Harm answered.

"Commander, I need you here," stated AJ.

"I'm on my way, Sir. I just had to pick up Lisa from the airport. I'll run her to my place and then head straight to Falls Church."

"Lisa's in town? Well, just bring her with you then. It will save time," AJ stated.

"Aye Sir." Harm hung up the phone and looked over at Lisa. "I need to head to Headquarters." She nodded.

"That's fine. I'm sure there is someone there I can talk to," she joked. Both knew there were plenty of people that would like to talk to her.

"Okay then, let's go." They reached his SUV and were on their way.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Love it? Hate it? Please review!


	3. No More Tears

Disclaimer: See Chapter One.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Beginnings

Chapter Three: No More Tears

By Ann Parker

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

1400 EST

21 March 2003

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, Virginia

"I'll see if I can get the rest of the day off after this meeting so we can catch up," said Harm. He and Lisa were in the elevator heading to the bullpen. He looked over at his little 'sister' and noticed her roll her eyes at his statement.

"Yippee," she said sarcastically. He simply shook his head. He knew exactly why she wasn't very excited. She expected him to question her about Dan, which he would. He knew she was battling her emotions inside and needed to let them out.

"Don't sound so excited," he replied as they heard the elevator doors open. She stuck out her tongue at him and laughed, causing him to smile. At least she still had some of her humor left. 

Her smile faded and she looked in his blue-green eyes. "It will be good to sit down and talk Harm. I'm sure there are quite a few topics we could discuss." Even if she didn't think she could talk about Dan without crying, she knew she should. Her smile grew slightly to show her sincerity and Harm grinned back. 

They reached the chaos that is the bullpen and headed to his office. He opened his mouth to say something, but she cut him off. "Yes, I know. The Admiral and SecNav are waiting for you. Just go Harm, I promise not to get into any trouble," she stated. Harm laughed and shook his head.

"You cause trouble? When have you possibly done that?" he teased as he grabbed the paperwork he needed. Both laughed as he headed out the door, knowing she liked to cause mischief as much as possible. 

After he left, Lisa leaned against his doorframe and looked around. Mac and Sturgis were no where to be found. Tiner was busy with someone Lisa didn't recognize. Finally, after a minute Lisa located Harriet and Bud. They were talking to a man in a Marine uniform.

"He's kind of cute," she said to herself and then paused. How could she be thinking of another guy after breaking up with Dan less than 12 hours ago? She shook her head, riding the thought, and headed over to the three, picking up part of their conversation.

"So you don't mind if your welcome back party is at our house? Our baby-sitter canceled on us," asked Harriet, directing her question to the Marine.

"Anywhere is fine, Ma'am. I don't even need a party," he replied.

"Gunny, trust me, just let her throw a party," said Bud, earning a glare from his wife. "I mean, we really want to have party to show how glad we are to have you back." Lisa noticed Harriet roll her eyes as she approached, unnoticed by the three.

"Does that mean I get a party too?" she said from behind, causing Harriet and Bud to jump from recognizing the voice. Gunny simply turned to look at the visitor. Lisa began to laugh as the Roberts starred at her in shock.

"Lisa!" exclaimed Harriet as she hugged her. Gunny blinked. He had thought it was her at first, but didn't think it could be possible.

"Hello Harriet," replied Lisa as they pulled apart. Lisa patted Harriet's stomach. "You're beginning to show," she smiled. Harriet smiled and nodded. 

Lisa turned to Bud, "And how is my patient doing?"

Bud smiled and pulled her into a hug. "I'm doing great. There are only a few things I haven't mastered yet." Lisa smiled as she studied her favorite success story.

"Well, I'll fix that now that I'll be here all the time," she stated.

"All the time?" asked Harriet, speaking for the three military officers. Gunny just stood there and took in the sight before him. Was she really moving to DC?

"Yep, I'm moving here," Lisa replied, earning three smiles. Briefly, she looked at the Jarhead before her, and his eyes captivated her. Afraid of being pulled in, she quickly looked away. What was with this man? She didn't even know his name…well maybe she did, Galindez, right? But she hadn't been formally introduced yet. How could he send a shiver down her spine after only a glance in his eyes?

"That's fantastic!" exclaimed Harriet, hugging Lisa again and snapping her out of her daze. Pulling away, Harriet asked, "Is Dan coming too?" All three noticed Lisa's face sadden and her eyes slightly cloud over.

"Dan and I broke up," she replied with a frown. "He was just promoted and I wanted to move here…our priorities just clashed," she shrugged, lying slightly. She didn't want to make a big deal out of it, even if it was tearing her up inside. He was the first person outside of her family that she had ever allowed herself to open up to besides Harm, and he really didn't count. He WAS family. 

She shook her head slightly to clear her thoughts and changed the subject of the benefit for all around her. "So, you need a baby-sitter tonight? I'd be more than happy to watch AJ."

"Oh, we couldn't ask you to do that. You just got in town," said Bud.

"Well, this isn't my party and it's not like I'm not going to see you guys after this weekend. Why not?" Lisa continued. Truth be told, she really just wanted to be alone and watching AJ was probably the closest she was going to get.

"Because I want you there," Gunny quickly replied. Harriet and Bud looked at their friend oddly as Lisa raised an eyebrow. Was he feeling the same thing? 

"I mean, I think you should be there. Everyone would like to see you again, and I wouldn't mind getting to know the woman that helped Bud here recuperate," he recovered quickly. Lisa smiled as she swore she saw a slight hint of pink on this Marine's cheeks. A marine blushing, where was her camera when she needed it?

"Well, thank you, but I believe my reputation precedes me. Perhaps we should introduce ourselves," she commented before sticking out her hand, "Lisa Marshall." Gunny smiled and shook her hand. Electricity shot through both of them at the touch and they quickly released their grip.

"Gunnery Sergeant Victor Galindez, but most just call me Gunny. It's a pleasure to meet you," he replied. Lisa smiled and opened her mouth to reply when a voice boomed over the office.

"All right people, why are you all just standing around? This is an work place, not a social gathering," commanded the Admiral as he exited his office with Harm and the SecNav in tow. All stood at attention as the Secretary of the Navy nodded and left the office. "At ease and back to work." Everyone except Harm headed back to their desks and got busy. 

"Well? Am I going to have to make it an order to come give me a hug, Lisa?" AJ asked. The young woman laughed and walked over to the Seal, embracing him in a warm hug. "It's good to see you again. The Commander informs me that you are moving into town?" he asked as they parted. Lisa nodded with a small smile. 

"Damn glad to hear it, not only were you able to keep Lieutenant Roberts motivated, but Commanders Rabb and Turner were better behaved when you were here. Maybe that will become a permanent thing now." Lisa laughed at AJ's comment as they headed to the elevator, Harm just behind them.

"I'll see what I can do AJ. But I make no guarantees. Harm here, is quite a handful on his own," she replied. AJ chuckled.

"Don't I know it."

"Well, thank you Sir," commented Harm sarcastically as he came to Lisa's side. AJ just shook his head. Sometimes his best lawyer was a little too much.

"Don't mention it Rabb. Now, why don't you take your sister here to get some paint for her new place? I'll see you tonight," AJ said.

"Yes Sir, thank you," replied Harm. AJ nodded at the two and walked away as Harm and Lisa waited for the elevator. 

As they boarded a pair of brown eyes watched. Gunny didn't know what it was about this woman that caused him to stutter on his words. One thing he knew for sure, though, he was going to find out.

~~~~~ 

1700 EST

Harm's Apartment

North of Union Station

"Yep, this burgundy color is going to look perfect in my new bedroom," commented Lisa, holding up a paint chip in Harm's bedroom. "With the bedding I currently have and a few new pieces of furniture, it will look like a room from _Trading Spaces_." 

Harm laughed as he hung up his phone. "Your moving truck is rented," he informed her from the kitchen.

"Thanks!" she replied as she made her way into the bathroom with her paint samples. 

"You're welcome," he replied as he cleaned his kitchen, preparing for the move. She came into the kitchen after a minute, flipping through the colors for the living room and taking a seat on the kitchen counter.

"Look at you, you haven't even moved in yet and you are already settled in," Harm teased. She smiled at him and put the samples down. "You are really looking forward to this move, aren't you?" He set down his rag and hopped up on the counter next to her.

"You better believe it, Top Gun. I'm looking at this move as a fresh start. A new place, new city, and new people…well, sort of. This is just what I needed, Harm." She smiled for a second and then hopped off the counter. 

She looked into his cabinets that were full of his pots, pans, and other dishes. "Hey, what are you going to do with all the dishes anyway? Mac has a full set and I don't think you need two." Harm stood up and looked with her.

"I'm not sure. Why, you want them?" he asked.

"Actually yeah. It would be a heck of a lot easier than bringing mine along. Do you mind?" She looked up at him with her puppy dog eyes and Harm sighed. He hadn't been able to resist that look since she first used in on him when she was five.

"Not at all, they're yours," he replied. Lisa giggled slightly and hugged him.

"Thanks so much," she said. Harm smiled to himself as he felt her pull him tighter. Maybe she would open up a little right now. "Thanks for everything, Harm. I don't know what I would do without you."

"Lead a much more boring life, that's for sure," he joked and they both laughed. 

When they pulled apart Harm noticed a few tears in her eyes, brushed them away with his thumb, and pulled her into another hug. "It's okay, Lisa." Slowly, he led her to the couch so they could sit down. He could feel his shirt getting damper every second and let her cry for a while before speaking. 

"Why don't you talk about it? It will help you feel better, trust me. Bottling it up only makes it worse," he advised. Between a few sobs she nodded.

"I just didn't think Dan and I would end the way we did," she mumbled against his chest. She pulled away and wiped her eyes with her hand. "I knew that we were having some problems because of the long distance, I guess it was just too much." Harm handed her a Kleenex and nodded.

"It must have been, L, but listen to me. You are a fantastic person with an amazing spirit. If Dan wasn't smart enough to see that then it's his loss. I don't want you to beat yourself up over this. Besides, you know I hate seeing you cry. DC is your fresh start, remember? You can meet someone new here, and this time I will be here to beat him up if he hurts you," he said with a smile. Lisa laughed slightly and hugged him again.

"Thanks," she stated. She wiped her tears away once more. "No more tears wasted on him, I promise." 

They separated and she stood up, walking over to her purse. She needed to change the subject. When she returned, she opened the bag and handed him a small red velvet box. "I thought I better give you the package before both of us forgot," she said as he opened the box. In the middle of the fabric sat a simple, yet stunning diamond engagement ring.

"You think Mac will like it?" he asked, starring down at the ring his mother wore for years until Frank came along. When he looked up at Lisa she was glaring at him.

"Harm, of course she will like it. Why would you think otherwise?" Harm closed the box and rose to put it in a desk drawer.

"I don't know, I guess sometimes I'm still scared that one day I'll wake up and everything will be back to the way it was before you came in December," he replied. Lisa smiled at his insecurities. Mac was the only woman she'd seen make him act like this, so she knew she was the one.

"Relax Harm. Of all the women I've seen you with, she is the one meant for you. She'll love the ring because she loves you, trust me. Now, the real question is, how are you going to ask?"

Harm shook his head. "Oh no you don't, I know how well you can keep your mouth shut. You are just going to have to wait until it happens." He headed to his bedroom to change, waiting for her whining to start.

"Come on Harm! Tell me!" she pleaded.

"Sorry, your begging isn't going to work. Now, get into the shower so we can get to Gunny's party as a reasonable time," he commanded.

"Yes Sir," she groaned, defeated. After about 20 minutes she was ready and met Harm at the door.

"Let's go party." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	4. The Party

Disclaimer: See Chapter One.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Beginnings

Chapter Four: The Party

By Ann Parker

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

1830 EST

21 March 2003

The Roberts' Residence

Great Falls, Virginia

Everyone except for Harm and Lisa, were already at Bud and Harriet's to celebrate Gunny's return. The men were all gathered around the couch, drinks in hand, discussing what it would be like with Gunny back. The women, by the window, talked about other topics, such as Harm and Mac moving in together. Mac did her best to stay focused, but her eyes kept drifting to the window. She hadn't spoken to Harm since this morning and Bud was the one to inform her of Dan and Lisa's breakup. All Mac could really think about was how Lisa was handling it.

"Mac?" asked Harriet for the third time. Her best friend turned to her and smiled apologetically.

"Sorry Harriet, I was just lost in thought. What did you say?" Mac asked.

"It's okay. I asked if you knew what caused Dan and Lisa to breakup. They seemed so happy at the Christmas party," Harriet repeated. Mac shook her head as Meredith made her way over to the women.

"Dan and Lisa broke up? What a pity," Meredith said, receiving a few nods of agreement. Mac was the only one that didn't nod. She always felt that Lisa could find a better match. Someone that would treat Lisa with the same dignity and respect like Harm treats her.

"Sorry, girls, but I know just as much as you do. I haven't had the chance to speak to Harm since this morning. I didn't even know they had broken up until Bud told me," informed Mac. Harriet, Meredith, Bobbie and Jen all nodded as a few of the men joined them.

"Discussing the breakup, are we?" questioned AJ. The woman nodded.

"Maybe the Commander knows some more and can fill us in," commented Jason. Some nodded, but Sturgis shook his head.

"I don't think that is going to work. Harm may be the only person that gets Lisa to open up and talk about this, and he isn't going to break her confidence. If she found out that he did, it would be very hard for her to open up to anyone, and with her past that would be a disaster," he said.

"What do you mean her past?" asked Gunny. He was very interested in anything he could find out about Lisa. Mostly he turned to Sturgis to answer, knowing Sturgis probably knew Lisa best after Harm.

"When she was ten, she lost her parents in a car accident, and at 23 she lost her brother in a plane crash. It took an extremely dedicated Harm a long time to get to her to open up and even then she has remained very closed off to most, afraid of being hurt. The Lisa most of you got to know in December was her fun yet determined side. Very few ever see the fragile, scared side of her and I suspect Dan was one of them. No doubt this break up is going to be very hard on her," Sturgis stated.

"Why don't we stop talking about this and focus on cheering her up while celebrating Gunny's return," said Mac. All nodded and she raised her glass of punch. "Welcome back, Gunny." A few 'here-heres' went around the group.

"Hey, what are we toasting to?" asked Harm, walking into the room. Mac walked over to him and kissed him briefly.

"Just toasting Gunny. Where is Lisa?" she asked. A child's squeal and laughter stopped Harm from responding. Everyone walked into the entryway to find Lisa laughing as she ticked AJ, who was lying of the floor.

"Auntie Liiiissssa! Stooooooop!" AJ squealed between giggles. Lisa obliged and stopped tickling the little boy, picking him up. AJ wrapped his arms around Lisa's neck and hugged her tightly. "I missed you."

"Awww, AJ, I missed you too buddy," Lisa replied as she set him down. The rest of the household smiled as they watched the two.

"He kept asking about you for weeks after you left," said Harriet, walking towards her son. Lisa smiled.

"Well, guess what AJ?" she said, bending back down to his level. "I'm moving here so I'll be able to visit all the time now."

"Yay!" exclaimed AJ, hugging her again.

"Now, young man, you are supposed to be in bed," commented Bud, walking over to his son. AJ pouted and opened his mouth tospeak. "No buts, mister. Time for bed, let's go." Bud grabbed his hand to take him up stairs.

"Let me, I know how to get him to fall asleep really fast," said Lisa, taking AJ's hand. Bud nodded. AJ smiled and pulled Lisa up the stairs.

"Are you going to sing?" asked AJ, as they walked away from the rest. Lisa laughed nervously, noticing the few looks from the group downstairs, but nodded. "Sunshine song?"

"Any song you want, little guy," she replied as they made it into his room. Everyone just watched the two disappear into AJ's bedroom for a few minutes, hearing Lisa's voice through the door.

"What is the Sunshine song?" asked Bobbie as the rest went back into the living room.

"You know, I'm not sure. Maybe she sang it to him when she occasionally baby-sat for us so we could go out," replied Harriet, sitting on the arm of the couch with Bud at her side. "Do you know Commander?"

Harm rolled his eyes at her use of his rank, "Harriet, it's Harm and yes I think I do. I know her mother used to sing a song called "You are my Sunshine" to her before she died. After that, Hank sang it to her when she had the nightmares."

"Nightmares?" asked Gunny.

"About my parents' crash," replied Lisa, walking back in the room. She had heard the last part of the conversation and knew Harm wasn't going to answer. He always tried not to bring up her past, but she had learned to accept it, well as much as humanly possible. "You forgot that you sang it too, Top Gun. Hank's voice wasn't as good as yours," she finished, winking at Harm.

"I guess I'll take that as a compliment," Harm laughed. He was glad to see she was open to talk, at least a little. Lisa smiled.

"Anyway, when we arrived, I do believe we were toasting Gunny. Shall we continue?" she said, taking a seat on the floor, which happened to be between the chairs Harm and Victor were occupying.

The Admiral nodded and cleared his throat, silencing the rest of the group. "Tonight we are here to welcome back Gunny to JAG. It would be a lie to say you weren't missed while you were gone, but your reason for leaving was an admirable one. You made us all proud and we're glad to have you back." Everyone raised their glasses again and cheered.

"Thank you everyone, it's great to be back," commented Gunny, smiling at the family around him. All smiled and nodded, and a few couples kissed briefly, including Harm and Mac. "Wow, that's going to take a little getting used to," he added, gesturing towards those two, causing everyone to laugh. 

"I hear you're the one responsible," he said to Lisa.

"It was nothing, I was just tired of all my conversations with Harm being about Mac," she replied, making everyone laugh. "Oh wait, they still are," she teased Harm who playfully hit her arm while laughing.

"They are not," he countered.

"Are too," Lisa replied.

"Are not," Lisa and Harm stuck their tongues out at each other and laughed while the rest just watched. This was definitely a new side of Harm. Most didn't see Lisa and Harm interact while she was living with the Roberts.

"Okay, you two. Let's not go back to your childish fights from years ago," commented Sturgis, making quite a few to raise their eyebrows.

"You know, we never really heard a lot about you days at the Academy with Lisa running around," said Mac, "Aside from the prank, of course."

"What prank?" asked AJ. As soon as he asked, he realized he probably didn't want to know. Especially as Lisa's laughter countered Harm's grimacing face.

"Not prank, pranks. And lots of them," corrected Sturgis, causing Lisa to laugh even harder. She was really enjoying spending some time just laughing, it certainly made her feel better. Especially after the voice mail she received earlier on her cell phone. She told Harm it was the wrong number, but it was Dan trying to convince her to talk things out. She was going to have nothing to do with it. 

"Aw, did we not like our Lime Jell-O underwear?" she giggled, making almost everyone laugh. "Do you mind if this turns into story time?" she asked Gunny, not wanting to stomp on his parade.

"Not at all, something tells me this is will be very entertaining," he replied. Sturgis and Harm both groaned.

"Do we have to?" whined Harm. Lisa and Mac both rolled their eyes, all too used to his boyish whine.

"I'll be nice, Harm," said Lisa before turning to the rest. "Let's just say if there was one thing that Hank taught me before he died, it was how to be the master of pranks."

"I think the student outdid the master on quite a few occasions," replied Harm with a slight grin and Lisa smiled in return.

"Thank you. Anyway, I'm sure Sturgis wouldn't like to relive the shaving cream dream or the Jell-O underwear incidents again, and I know Harm doesn't need to remember the many, many things I did to him." She smiled devilishly, waiting for the next question.

"Like what?" asked Gunny, very intrigued by this side of Lisa. Harm smacked his forehead and sighed.

"I'm glad you asked, Gunny," Lisa replied, ignoring Harm. "Let's see…there was the standard snake in the bed and frozen underwear. Then there were ones like the tie dying all his shirts. Diane hated me for that one, even though I thought he looked adorable in that pink and purple shirt," she said, pinching Harm's cheek and making him glare at her. "Hmm…the pudding layered bed, the non-existing teacher meeting…and the best one was the tailored uniform including little flowers, the one that ended the pranks."

"Yeah, because I got in serious trouble for it," countered Harm and Lisa sighed.

"Well, you played right into it. You were running so late that you didn't notice the one other uniform I left in your closet. If you had woken up at a proper time, you would have noticed and had time to change." At this everyone laughed, except Harm of course.

"So, your typical tardiness was a problem even back then?" teased Mac. Harm just rolled his eyes and let them laugh. It was good to see Lisa enjoying herself after the recent events with Dan.

"Lisa, where did you come up with all of those ideas?" asked Harriet, somewhat shocked. She had no idea that the woman who lived in her house for a month was such a prankster, and a very good one at that. 

"Well, a few Hank helped me come up with. Then of course, there was always the help of Luke and Jack…" she replied. Many didn't know exactly whom he was referring to, except Mac, Bud, and AJ.

"Why does it not surprise me that Keeter was involved?" asked Bud. A few more joined in the laughter, now recognizing the name. 

Lisa smiled and stood up, heading into the kitchen for a drink. It also signaled the end of the conversation and people broke off into groups. While most of the girls went to talk each other and the men gathered together, one person went to the kitchen where Lisa was.

"Need some company?" Gunny asked as he walked over. Lisa turned to face him and smiled.

"Sure, why not." After Gunny got some punch, they went to the dining room table and sat down. "How does it feel to be back?" she asked.

"Great. I never realized how much I love hanging out with these guys until I left for Afghanistan," he replied. Lisa nodded at his response.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I never realized how much I missed being around Harm and Sturgis until I came here in December. When I had to leave, I knew I just had to move here. Everyone is so wonderful." Lisa smiled briefly before looking down at her drink, thoughts of Dan invading her head. She remembered how wonderful Christmas had been and fought to keep the tears away. She had promised Harm, not to mention herself, no more tears would be wasted on Dan.

Gunny could sense something was wrong and knew he had to help. He placed a hand on one of hers, shaking her out of her revere. "Are you okay?" he asked. She looked up and smiled slightly.

"Yeah, sorry, I was just remembering Christmas and it brought back memories of my ex-boyfriend," she sighed.

Gunny frowned, she must have cared for this man a great deal. "Want to talk about it?"

Lisa shook her head, "That's okay. I guess it's still hard to believe that it's over, but I'll get used to it. I'm surrounded by a great group of people I got to know really well in just a month. And now I have someone else to get to know." Gunny and Lisa smiled at each other, not noticing the set of blue eyes watching them.

Harm smiled, left the kitchen doorway, and walked back over to Mac. 

"Everything okay?" she asked.

"I think everything is going to be just fine," he replied and kissed her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	5. Surprises

Disclaimer: See Chapter One.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

****

Beginnings

Chapter Five: Surprises

By Ann Parker

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sunday, after picking her final choices of paint and saying goodbye to Harm and Mac, Lisa headed back to San Diego to get ready for the big move. She was driving across the country with the movers; expecting to reach DC the following Saturday. Harm had spent that week moving boxes into Mac's apartment, while working on a surprise for both of the women in his life.

~~~~~

1930 EST

28 March 2003

Mac's Apartment

Georgetown

"Mmm, that was a great meal Harm. I think I'm going to like living with you if you keep feeding me like this," Mac joked. Harm smiled as he cleared the table.

"I'm going to be permanently in the kitchen with your appetite," he remarked. He started to run some water to wash the dishes as Mac followed him into the kitchen. Both were quite amazed at how easy the transition to living together had been. For Harm, it only reinforced what he knew he needed to do.

"Ha ha, very funny," retorted Mac, keeping with their playful banter. When she noticed Harm preparing to wash the dishes, she immediately objected. "Harm, let me do that. You cooked."

"It's fine, Mac," Harm replied. He took the soapy rag in his hand and began to scrub the plates. He heard Mac sigh and open a drawer, knowing she was going to try to dry them. "Mac—"

"Don't argue with me, Harm. I'm drying these dishes," she stated. Harm shook his head and let her be. He loved that stubborn side of her, the one that always got what she wanted. They finished the dishes in a peaceful silence, stealing glances at each other as if washing dishes together was forbidden. When they were finished, they headed into the living room.

"Ow!" exclaimed Mac, running into one of Harm's boxes.

"Are you okay?" he asked, concern rushing within him. Mac laughed slightly as she rubbed her shin.

"I'm fine Harm, relax. I just ran into one of your boxes. We really should start to unpack your stuff," she replied. Harm took Mac's hand and led her to the couch, his secret smile unnoticed.

"Well, it's too late to really start that tonight. Why don't we just unpack one?" he asked her. She nodded with his suggestion, not seeing the mischievous glint in his eye.

"That's sounds fine. We really shouldn't work too hard tonight anyway, since we're moving Lisa in tomorrow," Mac said. Harm nodded as he looked for the one box. "Hey, did you finish painting the apartment for her?" she continued.

"Yep, Lisa is going to be so surprised," Harm replied, suppressing laughter. Surprised was an understatement. He not only painted, but with a little help from Sturgis, he "redecorated." He couldn't wait to see her face.

But that was going to have to wait until tomorrow. He had another surprise to work on. He found the box and headed back over to the couch, setting the box on the coffee table. "Why don't you do the honors?" he asked Mac, handing her the exacto-knife to open the box.

"Okay," she replied, cutting through the brown packing tape. Harm watched her as she moved the flaps of cardboard. He heard her gasp as she found the framed photograph of the two of them with little AJ. She picked up the picture and smiled. "Oh Harm," she whispered, running her fingers over the picture.

"That's to remind me of what I someday want with you," he stated. She looked at him and smiled. "Keep going," he urged and she turned back to the box.

The next item she found was a cloth. She pulled it out of the box and realized it was the fabric she used to make her skirt in Russia. She looked at Harm, the question in her eyes. "I asked if I could keep it," he answered. "As a reminder of the first time I realized how much I loved you."

Mac smiled and lightly kissed him before turning back to the box. She pulled out a red silk rose and grinned. "A rose. Of course," she commented and turned to him.

"A reminder of the day my life changed forever," he grinned.

"Is there anything left?" she asked and Harm nodded. She scooted forward on the couch to get a better look in the box. Then she noticed the small velvet box and gasped. Carefully, almost as if she was afraid she'd break it, she picked up the box and held it in her hand. When she shifted to look at Harm, she found him on one knee before her.

"Mac, I've known for so long that I loved you with all my heart and that my life would be incomplete without you in it. I know it's taken a long time for us to get to this point, but I don't want to waste anymore time. I love you and will always love you until the world ceases to exist," he took a deep breath and lifted the box from her hands. Opening it, he continued, "Sarah Catherine MacKenzie, will you marry me?"

Tears of joy began to stream down Mac's face as she sat there stunned. This definitely wasn't what she was expecting to happen tonight. Finally, she found her voice. "Yes, yes of course!" she exclaimed, pulling him up to kiss him. When they parted, Harm slipped the ring on to her finger.

"Do you like it?" he asked, noticing her staring at her left hand.

"Of course I do, Harm. It looks aged, is this the ring your father gave your mom?" she asked. Harm nodded and she smiled even brighter. "It's perfect." She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close. "I love you," she whispered before kissing him.

"I love you too," he said when they broke apart. She snuggled against him, allowing both time to digest exactly what had just happened.

"You really surprised me," she commented. "I didn't expect to get engaged tonight."

Harm chuckled. "Well, then one of my surprises was a success," he commented. 

~~~~~ 

1100 EST

29 March 2003

Lisa's new apartment

North of Union Station

Harm and Mac sat in his SUV, waiting for Lisa and the moving truck to arrive. Within minutes Harriet and Bud pulled up and so did AJ and Meredith. Silently looking around for Sturgis, Harm exited his car with Mac to greet the other helpers.

"Thanks for helping guys," he commented as they walked over to the two couples.

"It's nothing Sir, Lisa is a part of this family now," replied Bud. Two more cars pulled up and soon Sturgis, Bobbie, and Gunny were with them.

"Gunny, I didn't expect to see you here. You hardly know Lisa," stated Mac. Gunny smiled sheepishly and shrugged.

"Doesn't mean I won't lend a hand," he replied. During this exchange no one noticed Sturgis slip away into the apartment.

"Harriet, please tell me you aren't going to do too much lifting," commented Meredith. Harriet smiled and shook her head.

"No, I'm going to help with some of the unpacking, and maybe make some food for the rest of you. I just really wanted to help and Jason and Jen volunteered to watch AJ," she said. They chatted for a few more minutes before Lisa arrived in her convertible, a moving truck right behind her.

"Wow, sweet ride," said Harm as he walked over to her door, opening it for her.

"Thanks, I knew you would like it," she replied, giving him a quick hug.

"Well, shall we get started?" asked an extremely tall moving man, named Bill according to his shirt. Lisa held up a finger to signal to wait a second. She flipped her head so all her light brown hair was now all you could see. She pulled it together and quickly wrapped a scrunchie around the ponytail.

"Okay, I'm ready," she said with her hair now pulled back. Harm shook his head and grabbed her hand.

"Go ahead and start grabbing a few things, I want to show her something before anything is in there," he said and pulled Lisa to the apartment.

"Harm, what's going on?" she asked as they made their way up to the apartment. They exited the elevator and reached his, well her, door.

"I have a surprise for you," he replied and opened the door. He watched as she gasped and stared in shock at the rooms, and laughed when Sturgis caught it on film.

A loud scream startled the rest outside. "What was that?" asked Gunny, immediately getting worried about Lisa. He hardly knew the woman, but his connection to her already ran deep.

"It sounded like Lisa," replied Mac. "She probably is just shocked that Harm and Sturgis painted the apartment for her."

AJ laughed, "Well, why don't we see how good of a job they did." All headed upstairs.

"Harm! What did you do?" exclaimed Lisa, loud enough for the others to hear as they made it into the loft. They all walked in to see Harm and Sturgis laughing and Lisa turning red. Some gasped at what they saw, while others laughed.

Looking around, the living room appeared to be a blue and orange plaid design. The kitchen was pastel pokadots. The bedroom was done in yellow and black strips. The dining room, red and green swirls.

"Why? Why did you guys do this?" she pleaded. "What did I ever do to you?" Harm and Sturgis glared at her.

"Jell-O underwear ring a bell?" asked Sturgis.

"A month of extra duties answer your question?" retorted Harm. Lisa sighed and then laughed.

"Okay, okay, I get your point. Very nice pay back," she replied. "I just wish I didn't have to repaint everything now."

Harm walked over to her and guided her to one of the walls. "You don't, look carefully," he directed. Lisa raised an eyebrow but did as he instructed. She stared at a part of the wall and noticed something sticking up.

"Tape?" she asked, mostly to herself. She pulled at it and the wall started to go with it. Her eyes widened as she pulled down a huge piece of paper of her dotted kitchen.

"It's all paper?" she asked. Harm nodded.

"You didn't think we would be that cruel did you? We painted the apartment and then stuck ugly wrapping paper over them. Surprised?" he questioned. Lisa smiled and leaped at him, hugging him.

"I can't believe you two! Of course I'm surprised!" she exclaimed. Harm laughed and Lisa ran over to Sturgis to hug him. Everyone smiled and laughed at the prank the two Navy Commanders pulled off.

"Well, Harm, I guess both of your surprises were a success," commented Mac, walking over to him.

"What other surprise?" asked Lisa, hoping it was what she was thinking.

A questioning look came over Mac's face. "You didn't know? I thought for sure he asked for you help." Everyone looked at each other, highly confused. That was until Lisa noticed the gold on Mac's left hand.

"Oh my god, he asked! He wouldn't tell me how he was going to pop the question," she exclaimed, pulling Mac into a hug. "Congratulations!"

"Thanks," replied Mac. As soon as they parted Harriet was hugging her and Lisa was hugging Harm.

"Well, this has been an exciting morning," commented AJ.

"Hey, you guys realize we are paid by the hour, right?" inquired Bill, walking into the room. Everyone laughed and headed back down stairs to move Lisa into her new place, her new life.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	6. The Marine and the Trainer

Disclaimer: See Chapter One.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

****

Beginnings

Chapter Six: The Marine and the Trainer

By Ann Parker

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

A few months had passed. Harm and Mac started their wedding plans, such as who was going to be Best Man and Maid of Honor. They had decided to wait until after Harriet gave birth to have the ceremony. Everyone was excited and tried to give as much input as possible.

Lisa became a regular visitor to Headquarters, constantly checking up on Harm and Sturgis' behavior and taking someone or another out to lunch. She was basically over Dan and only thought of him when he would leave a message on her cell phone. If it wasn't such a hassle to change her number, she would. But all of her other clients had this number too, so she just dealt with it. She figured he would give up eventually. Besides, there was someone else she was developing feelings for.

~~~~~ 

1130 EST

2 May 2003

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, Virginia

Lisa strolled into Headquarters, receiving the customary glances from a few of the men. She rolled her eyes, you would have thought they would have seen her enough. Ignoring their looks at her kacki capris and black tank top, she headed over to Harm's office and knocked on the door. 

She usually would ask him out to lunch first, even if she really wanted to go out with someone else. Harm sensed this and often said he was busy.

"Hmm, no answer," she mumbled to herself and turned around to find Mac.

"Lisa?" asked Harriet, stopping her on her mission for a lunch date.

"Hi Harriet, have you seen Harm?" she asked.

"The Commander is with the SecNav this afternoon, and Mac, Sturgis, and Bud are all in court," Harriet replied. She noticed a little sparkle of light in Lisa's green eyes and grinned to herself. "Looking for someone to eat lunch with?" she asked. Lisa nodded. "Well, I know a certain Gunnery Sergeant that probably has some free time."

Lisa blushed slightly, "Harriet…"

The blond Lieutenant smiled and shoved her slightly. "Go on, Lisa. Hey, why don't you invite him to come to dinner at our place tonight too? Everyone is coming to talk about the wedding," she continued.

"Fine, fine," Lisa replied, shaking her head. Lisa headed over to Gunny's desk and leaned against it, waiting for him to notice.

After a minute he looked up and smiled. "Lisa! Hey," he greeted.

"Free for lunch?" she asked with a smile, hiding her nervousness. Every time she was around Gunny she felt butterflies in her stomach, but she was afraid of starting something with him. Afraid of letting someone else into her heart.

Gunny grinned. "Absolutely, just give me a second to finish this paper work," he replied. She nodded and waited for a few minutes until he was ready.

"Finished," he stated and they headed out of the office.

~~~~~ 

1200 EST

Local Restaurant

Washington DC

"This is a really nice place," commented Lisa as they made their way to the table. They were eating at a local café, enjoying the beautiful spring weather.

"I'm glad you like it," replied Gunny. They smiled at each other and began to eat their lunch. Lisa had some California rolls and a small salad while Gunny enjoyed a Cajun-style chicken sandwich and fries. An awkward silence fell upon them, both uncertain of how to act.

Finally, Gunny couldn't take it anymore. "So, has the transition from San Diego to DC been hard?" he asked, attempting small talk.

"It's taken a little getting used to. Like the weather, usually it would be much warmer over there," she replied as she picked at her salad. She looked up slightly and caught his eyes. He offered her a small smile and she smiled back.

"I know what you mean. When I came from New Mexico, it took a little getting used to," he replied.

"You're from New Mexico?" she asked. They finally found something to talk about. Gunny nodded.

"Yep. I was a deputy sheriff there for a few years," he added.

"Really? What made you join the Marines?" She asked, her interest increasing by the moment. Maybe getting to know Gunny wouldn't be a bad thing.

"Well, actually I was a Marine first, but when I was working a homicide-drug ring case, I was shot by one of my own men. I decided the Marines were a better class of people so I got my commission reinstated," he answered. He was glad to see her interest, maybe she would start to open up. He really wanted to get to know her.

"You got shot? Where?" she asked. She watched as Gunny slightly blushed.

"Um…my backside," he replied. Lisa couldn't help to slightly laugh.

"Oh I see…too bad you weren't one of my patients," she giggled and then immediately blushed at her statement.

"That would have been nice," he replied with a grin, making her blush further. She bit her lip and looked down at her food. After eating another piece of sushi, she found something to change the topic.

"So, do you have any siblings?" she asked.

Gunny nodded, "I have four sisters. Maria is the oldest. She's quite fiery and still treats me like I'm five years old. Then there is my little sister, Valerie. She's a great kid, if only she would listen to my advice." He smiled and Lisa laughed.

"What kind? Because if it is about guys, then trust me it will never happen. I never listened to Hank," she commented. "Believe me, if I had, I never would have been with Dan in the first place."

Gunny nodded slightly. "A real bad boy was he?" he asked, tentatively. He wanted to talk to her about, well anything, but he didn't want to push her.

She shrugged. "Not really, but he was a client. That is exactly why I shouldn't have gotten involved with him. Not to mention that when I was helping him, he had a girlfriend. The warning signs should have been going off right then, but they apparently malfunctioned," she replied.

"Then I'm glad I wasn't your patient," he stated. Lisa looked at him and smiled. She really felt she could trust Gunny. Maybe she should risk it once more.

"Me too," she smiled. They finished eating and got ready to leave.

"Hey, you want to go to dinner with me at Bud and Harriet's? We are all getting together to discuss the wedding," she asked as they headed back to her car, even though he was driving.

"That's sound great," he replied. "Pick you up at 1700?"

"Works for me," she answered. With that they headed back to Headquarters.

~~~~~ 

1657 EST

Lisa's Apartment

North of Union Station

Gunny knocked on Lisa's apartment door and was met with a shout to come in. He opened the door and heard Aretha Franklin singing. He looked around for Lisa as "Natural Woman" played, but didn't find her anywhere.

"I'll be ready in just a minute," she said, poking her head out of the bathroom.

"That's fine," he replied and took a seat on a barstool. As he waited he began to hear her sing along with the song and smiled. No wonder little AJ wanted her to sing to him, she had a beautiful voice. His thought was interrupted when Lisa's phone rang.

"Do you want me to get that?" he asked.

"No, that's okay, let the machine get it. It's probably Harm just making sure I'm on my way," she yelled from the bathroom.

Unfortunately it wasn't. "Lisa, it's Dan. Listen you have to talk to me sometime, we can work this out. Please call me."

"Ready," she stated and walked out of the bathroom, ignoring the message. Gunny watched as she quickly went to the machine and deleted the message.

"You okay?" he asked. She nodded, putting up a front. She really didn't want to talk about Dan or think about how he got her new home number.

She went to the closet and grabbed a coat, which allowed Gunny time to look at her. She wasn't wearing anything fancy, just a black skirt and red top, but it still looked stunning. "Um, Gunny?" she asked. She received no response and smiled. It was nice to know she could have this effect on him. He was one man she didn't mind starring at her. She snapped her fingers in front of him, "Victor!"

"Huh, what?" he asked, snapping out of his daze. Lisa smiled and grabbed her purse off the counter.

"Let's go," she replied. Gunny nodded and headed to the door. She followed him, letting herself to admire him out of his uniform. Those jeans and black top looked great on him. She smiled to herself. She locked up and they headed for Great Falls.

~~~~~ 

1730 EST

The Roberts' Residence

Great Falls, Virginia

"Where is she?" asked Harm, starring out the window. Harriet smiled and walked carefully over to him, her stomach quite big for a little over six months pregnant.

"Don't worry, I'm sure she and Gunny will be here shortly," she stated. She smiled as Harm looked at her questionably.

"Gunny is with her?" he asked. Harriet nodded.

"They went out to lunch today and I encouraged her to invite him to come tonight. Is there anything wrong with that?" she asked, daring him to contradict a pregnant woman.

Harm smiled. "Actually no, they make a good match. In fact, of the single guys I know he is probably the best fit for her." He meant that too, he wanted Lisa to find a great guy for a change. Gunny was perfect.

"Who is a good fit for whom?" asked AJ, walking over to them.

"Gunny and Lisa," replied Harm. AJ smiled, he noticed how his office clerk was behaving around Lisa and couldn't agree even more.

"Okay, my ears are burning, who was talking about me?" asked Lisa, walking into the room with Gunny.

"I was, I was just wondering on when you were going to show up," said Harm, quickly covering everyone's tracks. Lisa nodded, deciding to let it slide.

"Well, now that everyone is here let's eat," stated Bud. All went to the dining room and enjoyed a great meal. Harm noticed Lisa and Gunny stealing glances at each other. All he hoped was that no one ended up hurt.

Later they went to the living room to discuss the wedding.

"Um, before we start to plan out details, Bud and I have an announcement to make," remarked Harriet. Everyone turned to face their hosts. "We know the sex of the baby."

"Really? What is it?" asked Mac, speaking for everyone. Bud and Harriet smiled as they looked around at their family.

"It's a girl," replied Bud. Cheers erupted and everyone congratulated them. "We're not quite finished," he said, quieting the group.

"Lisa," began Harriet. Lisa turned to her and nodded for her to continue. "Bud and I wouldn't have made it though his recovery if it hadn't been for you. You truly changed our lives and for that we would like to name our daughter after you."

Lisa sat silently for a second before smiling brightly. "Oh, you guys," she mumbled as she hugged them. "I would be honored." The rest of the party smiled as they watched the three. 

When she pulled away and took her seat a few tears could be seen. "Here," Gunny handed her a Kleenex. She smiled and wiped her eyes.

"Thanks." She smiled once more and then turned to the rest. "Well, before I start to cry more, shall we continue the wedding plans?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	7. Chances

Disclaimer: See Chapter One.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Beginnings

Chapter Seven: Chances

By Ann Parker

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

1300 EST

22 May 2003

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, Virginia

Harm headed out his office, getting ready to go grab some lunch and head home to pack. He had an investigation to head up in San Diego and was expected at Andrews by 1530. He waved to Mac across the bullpen and rounded the corner to the elevators.

"Ow!" exclaimed Lisa, falling to the ground. She glared at Harm from her position on the floor. "Geez, Top Gun, could you watch where you're going?"

"Lisa! I'm so sorry," Harm apologized as he reached and gave her a hand. He pulled her up and she dusted off. "I'm in a bit of a hurry and didn't see you there."

"It's okay. Where are you headed?" she asked.

"San Diego on a case, I leave this afternoon," he replied.

"This afternoon? Well, then this is goodbye," she said, pulling him into a hug. She smiled to herself. Sometimes it was just too fun being over dramatic.

He hugged her back even though he was very confused. "I'm only going to be gone a few days," he stated.

"And when you get back I'll be in St. Louis," she replied. "I'm being summoned," she joked. Harm nodded.

"Well, when duty calls. You'll be back soon, right?" he asked as she walked him to the elevator.

She rolled her eyes. He could just ask the question. "Yes, Harm, I'll be back for the birth and the wedding, relax. Now go!" she shoved him into the elevator. "Say hi to Trish if you have time to see her."

Harm grinned and nodded, "Will do, bye." 

The doors closed and she turned back around. She was on her way to Gunny's desk when the ever-growing Harriet walked over.

"Lisa, did you say you were leaving?" she asked. Many people in the office shifted their eyes to the two women, suddenly interested in their conversation.

"Yeah, I have a patient to attend to in St. Louis. Don't worry though, I'll be back in time to see my namesake born," she replied. Harriet nodded. "In the mean time," she continued and bent down to Harriet's stomach. "You be a good girl in there, don't kick your mom too hard." Lisa patted Harriet's stomach and smiled.

"See you when you get back," Harriet said. The women exchanged smiles and Lisa went to Gunny's desk.

"Hey," she greeted. Gunny immediately looked up and smiled.

"Hey, ready for lunch?" he asked.

Lisa frowned. "Actually, I came to ask for a rain check. I have to pack," she replied.

Gunny nodded. "So I've heard. Why don't I come over and make you dinner tonight? That way you don't have to worry about it," he suggested.

Lisa grinned. "That sounds great. See you around 1800?"

Gunny nodded. "It's a date."

~~~~~ 

1758 EST

Lisa's Apartment

North of Union Station

Gunny knocked a third time. He knew Lisa was home because her convertible was parked outside and lights were on. He was beginning to worry why she wasn't answer when the door flung open.

"Hey, sorry it took me so long to get to the door. Come on in," greeted Lisa. She moved slightly to allow Gunny room to enter. He noted her jean shorts and "Go Navy" tee shirt and smiled. Even if it promoted squids, she still looked good in it.

"Nice shirt," he remarked as he entered, setting his few bags of groceries on the counter. Her laughter filled the room and it was a beautiful melody to Gunny's ears.

"I thought you might like it," she replied. She started to help him unpack the food. "All I've ever known were Squids."

"Well you know a Marine now, maybe I should get you a Corps shirt when you get back," he stated. He turned to face her and they were only a few inches apart.

Lisa stared into Gunny's eyes. "I would like that." Green met brown as both thought about kissing the other. She was the first to break eye contact, turning away and looking at the food.

"So, what are you making us?" she asked. She could hear Gunny sigh slightly and she mentally kicked herself. Why couldn't she just let go?

"Gazpacho," he replied, also turning back to the food. "Why don't you finish your packing and I'll get this started?"

"Sounds great, thanks for this." Lisa smiled and headed back to her bedroom, leaving Gunny alone in the kitchen.

After rummaging through her cabinets and finding all that he needed, Gunny started his work. About 20 minutes later, he had everything mixed together and the soup was in the fridge chilling.

"Hey, let me clean up," said Lisa as she walked out of her room. "It is my apartment." Her look dared him to contradict. "Why don't you go pick a movie?"

"Okay," he replied and headed to her living room. "Interesting movie collection," he commented as he browsed through her DVDs. They varied from _Weird Science_ to _Dirty Dancing_, _Braveheart_ to _Lilo and Stitch_, and more. Her laughter came from the kitchen and wrapped around him. He smiled; glad to know he was the one to cause that beautiful noise.

"You should see my music collection," she stated, now at his side. "Van Halen is right next to Shania Twain and Ja Rule," she giggled. Gunny shook his head.

"You certainly have interesting tastes," he remarked and she smiled.

"You better believe it. Have you picked one yet?" she asked.

Gunny turned back to the movie collection and pulled out _Rush Hour_, "How about this?"

"Works for me," she replied and put the movie in. They walked over to the couch and both got comfortable. An hour passed and Lisa was snuggled next to Gunny's side.

"Um, the Gazpacho should be ready," he said quietly, not wanting to break their embrace. Lisa looked up at him and her hair fell in her eyes. He reached over and brushed them away, smiling.

She closed her eyes slightly at his touch, before nodding. "Okay, let's eat." They headed to the kitchen where she retrieved the bowls and he grabbed the soup. They went to the dining room and began to eat in silence.

The phone rang and broke the quiet atmosphere. "Let the machine get it," said Lisa. Gunny nodded and they continued to eat. The machine picked up and both heard the message.

"Come on Lisa, you need to talk to me at some point. What about our therapist-client relationship? I might just have to come visit you if you don't call me," taunted Dan. He hung up and Gunny immediately looked at Lisa.

"Lisa? Are you okay?" he asked. Lisa remained silent and stared down at her soup. Hesitantly, Gunny reached out his hand and touched her shoulder. "Lisa?"

She looked up at him and he noticed the tears threatening to fall. "I…I promised I wouldn't cry over him anymore," she whispered. Gunny sighed and wiped away the few that fell.

"It's okay to cry," he stated. He took her hand and led her to the couch. Once they were seated he opened his arms to her. "I'm here for you Lisa."

Lisa hesitated. Could she really open up to someone again? Look where it got her last time, and all the times before. Finally, the overwhelming need to be held took over and she leapt into his arms and let him wrap his arms around her.

"You loved him, didn't you?" he asked, soothing her by rubbing circles on her back.

She felt so relaxed and comfortable in his embrace she opened up. She looked up into his eyes and shook his head. "Dan, as a person, I didn't love. This is something I didn't realize until I moved here. What I loved was having someone to open up to, to really share things with. The reason our break up hurt me is because it just continues the pattern in my life," she stated. Gunny nodded for her to continue. She fidgeted for a minute, trying to find the words.

"You see, everyone I've ever really cared about has hurt me. It started with my parents' crash. Their deaths left scars that are still somewhat visible in my life. Even though I was only ten, I was really close with them. My dad and I would play basketball with Hank in the afternoon and mom would sing me to sleep at night. I don't think I would have made it through their deaths if I didn't have Hank. With my big brother there, I had someone to lean on, to talk to. He helped me though the hardest years of my life, the years when I was teased for being an orphan and I hated the world. He made me laugh and have fun. He helped me discover what I wanted to do with my life. And then he died," she stopped, the pain resurfacing. 

Gunny held her closer. "It's okay, you don't have to share if you don't want to," he said.

"No, I need to do this. When Hank died, my world crashed with his plane. I couldn't believe he was gone and there was only one person I thought could help me through it," she continued.

"Harm?" he asked and she nodded.

"Only, a few weeks before Hank died, Diane had dumped Harm. He had shut us all out. When I went to tell him about the death, he was at a bar getting drunk. Before I could get the words out he snapped at me, yelled at me to go away." She felt herself cling to Gunny as she continued and he kept comforting her. 

"I was at the end of my rope. I couldn't do anything for days and wasted away. I know Harm didn't do it on propose, but he really hurt me that day. When he learned of Hank's crash he rushed to my side and never left me after that. We were able to rebuild our friendship and that was why we are so close now. He's seen me at my absolute worst."

Gunny let her rest a minute before asking the burning question, "How does Dan fit into all of this?"

"Aside from Harm, I never let anyone get that close to me. I didn't want that pain anymore. That was until Dan. Something about him made me let him in my heart, only to have him stomp on it in the end. And his taunting only brings back the pain," she replied. 

She lifted her head from his chest and looked up at him, the man she'd shared more with than even Harm. Harm wasn't aware how deep his actions hurt her and she wanted it that way. "I'm afraid to let anyone back in ever again, Victor," she stated, hoping he would understand.

He ran a hand through her silky hair and stared straight into her emerald orbs. "Lisa, listen to me. I promise I will never hurt you. I know it's probably hard for you to believe that, but I'll do whatever it takes to make you trust me. All I ask for is the chance," he said.

Lisa smiled slightly. She really felt she could offer him that. "It's a deal," she replied. Gunny smiled and Lisa hugged him again. 

After a few minutes of silence she broke their embrace. "Let's finish the movie."

"Okay," he replied. They watched the rest of the movie and after about a half-hour, Gunny prepared to leave. 

"I better let you get some rest before your flight," he said, heading to the door. 

She followed him. "Yeah, thanks for dinner," she said awkwardly.

Gunny nodded and opened the door. "See you when you get back," he said and headed to the elevator. Lisa watched him leave and realized she had to do something.

"Gunny, wait!" she exclaimed and Gunny turned around and looked at her. She smiled slightly and planted a quick kiss on his lips. Both felt the electricity run through their bodies at the touch. "Thank you, for everything," she whispered.

Gunny smiled and nodded, recovering from the shock. "You're welcome," he replied. He wanted so badly to kiss her again, really kiss her, but he didn't want to rush her so he searched her eyes. Her smile and slight nod was all he needed. 

He wrapped his arms about her waist and pulled her into a soft kiss. A kiss filled with love, trust, and a promise of a future. "Goodnight," he breathed when they parted. He ran his fingers through her hair again and kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight," she replied. They smiled at each other and then separated. Both knew they had just started something wonderful.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	8. One Exciting Evening

Disclaimer: See Chapter One.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Beginnings

Chapter Eight: One Exciting Evening

By Ann Parker

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lisa stayed in St. Louis for about two months. She exchanged emails with Gunny everyday and the two got to know each other better than before. After his encouragement, Lisa made time to call Paul and tell him about Dan. He wasn't happy, but he knew she wouldn't do it again and he needed her in the company. He agreed to inform Dan that he would have a new physical therapist if needed because Lisa was taking on too many new clients.

Everyone at the office noticed a slight change in Gunny after that day in May. They knew of his dinner plans with Lisa that evening and could only guess that something happened between them. Whenever they asked Gunny, he would only smile.

Meanwhile, Harriet was about ready to pop. The Admiral ordered her to start her maternity leave before the birth, trying to avoid another birth in his office and to give the Lieutenant some rest. Everyone close to Bud and Harriet had slight jitters for the couple, praying for a healthy baby. The Roberts, however, were extremely optimistic.

The wedding plans had been finished. All the dresses were ready, and Harriet's only needed a slight altercation after the birth. Chloe was on summer break and flew in a few weeks ahead of time to spend more time with Mac. Trish and Frank were coming early also and Sergei was coming a week before the wedding. The office was buzzing with anticipation.

~~~~~ 

25 July 2003

1400 EST

Dulles International Airport

Lisa wheeled her luggage behind her while looking for her ride. Gunny was supposed to pick her up and take her to her place. She needed to unpack and get ready for the party tonight. Harm and Mac decided to forgo the traditional Bachelor/Bachelorette parties and just have one big party. So tonight everyone was heading to McMurphy's to celebrate.

She weaved her way through the crowds when she spotted two military officers and headed over to them. "Okay, you both didn't need to come get me," she greeted.

"Cute," replied Harm, standing next to Gunny. "I didn't even know this was when your flight landed. I'm here for my parents." Harm watched as Gunny took her luggage and smiled. Yep, Lisa was definitely what changed Gunny.

"Trish and Frank are coming? It will be so good to see them," stated Lisa.

Harm mock pouted, "What about me? You haven't seen me in two months, don't I get a hug?"

Lisa rolled her eyes. "You're a dork," she said as she hugged him.

"Harm, honey," greeted Trish right when Lisa and Harm separated. Frank and she walked over to the three and Harm immediately hugged his mom.

"It's good to see you mom," he said.

"Lisa, what's with the bags?" asked Frank, hugging her. He had become almost a second father to her.

"I just got back from an assignment," she replied. "It's good to see you two." 

Gunny silently watched as Lisa hugged Trish, and Frank and Harm shook hands. He suddenly felt really out of place. Lisa looked over at him and noticed his uneasiness. "Well, I'll let Harm get you settled. I need to unpack. See you three tonight," she said. They waved as she led Gunny away. They noticed as Gunny placed a hand on the small of her back.

"Well, it looks like Lisa's found someone new," stated Trish.

Harm nodded. "I think they both found 'the one,'" he stated and they left.

"Sorry about that," said Lisa as they walked away. She realized she had hardly spoken to him since arriving and felt terrible.

"Don't worry about it," Gunny replied with a smile. "I'm glad you are close with his family, you need a family like that."

Lisa shook her head, "Not about that…well, not about just that. I've hardly said anything to you until now." She stopped walking, making Gunny halt.

"It's fine, Lisa," he stated. "What matters is that you're back."

Lisa smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Just let me greet you properly, okay?" she asked. Gunny nodded and they shared a brief kiss. "Hi," she smiled when they parted.

Gunny grinned, "Welcome back." They kissed once more and then he took her back to her apartment before heading back to work.

~~~~~ 

1900 EST

McMurphy's Pub

"Well, Harm, are you ready to take the big plunge?" asked Sturgis. Everyone was gathered around, laughing, and having a good time. Most of the girls were sitting at tables and the guys were standing around them.

"Absolutely, I'd be ready if the wedding was tomorrow," he replied, kissing Mac who was at his side. Everyone cheered.

"I can't wait for the ceremony!" exclaimed Chloe, sitting next to Lisa. Chloe had become attached to the woman that put Harm and Mac together immediately.

"I can't wait to get this child out of me," groaned Harriet, sitting at the other table. Everyone, especially the girls, nodded sympathetically to her. She was due in a week and had been having slight pains all day. The doctor told her she would probably experience false contractions. 

Gunny walked away from the guys and over to Lisa. "Care to dance?" he asked. The girls all noticed Lisa's face light up.

"Gladly," she replied and they headed over the dance floor.

"That sounds like a good idea," said AJ and he led Meredith out to the floor. Soon the others joined them, with the exception of Chloe, Harm, Mac, Bud, and Harriet.

Bud whispered something to Harriet who nodded. "Hey Chloe, want to dance?" he asked. Chloe nodded enthusiastically and they headed out onto the floor.

"So, I guess we were all right about what caused the change in Gunny," said Harriet with a smile. She winced slightly, but no one noticed. She mentally cursed false labor.

Harm smiled. "Yes we were. I'm just glad she's found someone else to open up to. I know Dan hurt her dearly," he replied. "Don't you agree Mac?" She didn't answer. "Mac?" Harm and Harriet followed Mac's line of vision.

"Speak of the devil," whispered Mac as the three stared at the man entering the bar. It appeared to be a very drunk Dan. Harm stood up and headed over to him.

"Harm! Ol' buddy, ol' pal! Have you seen my girlfriend around here?" he slurred. Harm could smell the alcohol a few feet away from him.

"Dan, I suggest you go call a cab and get some sleep. Then head straight back to Chicago. Lisa's moved on, you need to also," he suggested, trying to be a nice as possible.

"No way man! I know she still loves me and I've come to take her back, now move!" he pushed Harm out of the way and staggered around until he spotted her. She was in the arms of another man, laughing and dancing. "Lisa!" he exclaimed.

Lisa froze when she heard the voice and Gunny spun around to face the speaker. Even he could tell who it was from his messages. He started to head over to Dan when Lisa placed a hand on his arm. "Gunny, don't. Let me handle this." She walked over to Dan, standing tall.

"What do you want, Dan?" she asked coolly, showing no emotion. He tried to swing his arm around her but she moved out of the way and he nearly fell.

"I want you back baby," he spit out. He spun around to face her again and caught her eyes. He placed a hand on her cheek and caressed it. "I love you."

She glared at him and swatted his hand away. "Oh you do, do you? And this was your grand plan to win me back? Show up at Harm and Mac's party drunk, tell me you love me, and expect me to swoon over you and leap into your arms? This after the damn taunting phone calls too! God, Dan, what the hell were you thinking?" she exclaimed. The entire bar had quieted down to listen.

Dan turned spiteful as he realized he wasn't getting her back. "Maybe you should rethink that, Lisa. What would Paul think when he learns of our relationship? Isn't that against your company's policy?" he questioned.

She rolled her eyes. "Why do you think you have a new physical therapist? Paul knows and decided to accept my mistake, and I mean big mistake," she countered. Dan stood there, trying to come up with something to fight back with. He didn't have time. 

"Now, if you would be so kind as to leave," she stated, grabbing him by the arm. She pulled him through the bar and to the door. "And if you so much try to call or see me again, I will get a restraining order, got it? There are five lawyers behind me that I'm sure would be willing to help." She shoved him through the door and he landed on the sidewalk. "Good riddance!"

The door shut and she turned back to the rest of the bar. Everyone erupted into cheers and she smiled. It felt great to stick it to him. She headed back to her party when Gunny wrapped his arms around her.

"I guess you really didn't need my help, did you?" he asked. She smiled and ran her fingers though his hair.

"Nope, but it was nice of you to offer," she replied. She pulled him into a kiss and the JAG group cheered once more.

"I knew you two hooked up!" exclaimed Tiner, patting Gunny on the arm. Gunny laughed as Lisa blushed.

"So did ---OW!" exclaimed Harriet. Everyone quieted down and Bud rushed to her side.

"Honey, are you okay?" he asked.

She weakly nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. All this excitement just made little Lisa want to come out and join the party," she replied.

"Did you're water just break?" asked Mac, still sitting next to her. Harriet nodded.

AJ laughed, "You can never do this the easy way, can you Lieutenant?" he asked.

Harriet smiled, "Apparently not, Sir."

"Well, what are you people doing? Let's get my namesake to the hospital!" ordered Lisa. All nodded and Bud rushed Harriet to the hospital. Everyone else paid their bills and quickly followed. Harm and Mac ran and got little AJ from the baby sitter and met them at the hospital.

~~~ 

"Ooooooooow! Oh my God, Bud, I swear you're never touching me again!" exclaimed Harriet as they rushed her into a delivery room. Shortly after her water broke, the contractions started heavily and she was in a great deal of pain. It was too late into the delivery for an Epidorial.

The nurses set her up and the doctor checked to see how dilated she was. "Hello! Harriet, you're ready to have this baby," he said.

"What?" she exclaimed, grabbing Bud's hand.

"You're completely dilated. I need you to push on the next contraction," he replied.

"How the hell did that happen?" she yelled.

"Well, apparently your false contractions weren't false. You've been in labor all day," he stated. Harriet groaned in annoyance.

"Don't you know anything?" she snapped as Bud tried to get her to focus on the breathing.

"Come on, Honey, you can do this," he said.

"Okay, now push!" exclaimed the doctor.

In the hallway, everyone heard Harriet scream. "She is really something else," AJ sighed as they waited. He had his namesake sleeping in his lap.

"I'd have to agree," said Gunny. "I knew she was a special woman the first day I met her." He smiled and many nodded, remembering the first time they each met Harriet and Bud.

It wasn't long before Bud came rushing out of the room, grinning ear to ear. "She's beautiful and healthy. Ten fingers, ten toes, two gorgeous eyes…" All smiled and congratulated him.

"Can we see them?" asked Lisa.

"In a few minutes," Bud replied before heading back into the room.

"Well, this certainly has been an exciting evening," stated Lisa as they waited. Many nodded and a few chuckled.

"What can we say? This JAG family can never do anything ordinary," Harm smirked. Everyone laughed as Bud came and got the group.

Everyone entered the room and saw a beaming Harriet holding a beautiful little girl.

"She's breathtaking," whispered Lisa. The rest of the group allowed her to see the baby first.

Harriet smiled and let Lisa hold her. "Lisa Marshall, meet Lisa Roberts."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	9. Preparations

Disclaimer: See Chapter One.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Beginnings

Chapter Nine: Preparations

By Ann Parker

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

1925 EST

15 August 2003

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, Virginia

Lisa, Harriet, little AJ and Chloe watched Mac pace across the floor in front of them for the billionth time. She was beginning to wear a path in the bullpen's tile floor. 

"Mac, will you calm down and sit? They said they would be here shortly," said Harriet, exasperated. She was beginning to get dizzy from all of the nervous bride's jitters. They were holding the rehearsal at Headquarters because they the wedding site was not available.

"Calm down? How can I calm down? I want my wedding to be perfect and how is that going to happen when we can't even rehearse because half of the wedding party isn't even here, including the groom!" she exclaimed. 

Chloe stood up and placed her hands on Mac's arms, stopping her in that spot. "Mac, you are marrying the man that everyone knew you loved from day one, how more perfect can it get?" she asked.

Mac sighed and nodded, allowing Chloe to release her. "I know but I just want everything to run smoothly," she added and started to pace again. Chloe groaned and joined the other two. Lisa wrapped her arm around the teenager.

"Good try, hon," she said as they continued to watch the anxious bride. As she finished AJ, Bud, Sturgis, and Reverend Turner arrived. All saw her pacing on the floor and the three tired women seated behind her.

Lisa decided they should give it a try and headed over to AJ. "AJ, can you try to talk some sense into her? She's been driving us nuts!" she stated.

AJ nodded and headed over to Mac, "Colonel!"

The Marine in her kicked in and she snapped to attention. "Yes Sir?" she asked.

"I'm ordering you to relax at once. Your groom will be here any minute. Now, go sit down," he ordered.

"Yes Sir," Mac nodded. She walked over to Harriet and Chloe and sat down. AJ walked back over to Lisa and the rest of the guys.

"Thank you," Lisa said and AJ smiled. The elevator dinged open and Lisa looked up to the ceiling. "And thank you!" she exclaimed.

Harm, along with Sergei, walked over. "Lisa, why are you talking to the ceiling?" Harm asked.

Lisa glared at him, "Because you finally showed up. Now let's get this show on the road!" Agreement was heard around the room and everyone took their places. After they headed down the makeshift isle and vows were practiced, they headed to dinner.

~~~~~ 

2000 EST

Lisa's Apartment

North of Union Station

"Oh Lucy! I'm home!" giggled Lisa, walking through her door. Everyone went to her place for the rehearsal dinner so she had Gunny and Trish cooking while they rehearsed. Bobbie and Frank were watching the baby in the living room.

"Ha ha," commented Gunny, walking over with a bowl in his hand. "Here, taste this Ricky." He dished out a sample taste of the salad.

"Mmmm, perfect. I taught you well," she smiled and kissed him.

"Okay, we came for dinner, not a show," said Harm.

"Yeah, before you know it we will have another wedding on our hands," Sturgis smirked behind them. Lisa blushed and took the bowl from Gunny.

"Quiet, Subway. Go ahead and get comfortable while we finish up," she directed and headed to the kitchen. Harm noticed what she was carrying before she turned.

"Wait, did Gunny make your salad? You told him the recipe but not me?" he asked, acting hurt.

Lisa rolled her eyes, "Sorry, Harm, maybe I just don't trust you like I trust Gunny," she teased and walked away.

Harm pouted, "But I'm your brother," he countered, following her into the kitchen.

"Oh knock it off, Top Gun, and go see your bride," she replied and hit him with a kitchen towel. "Dinner should be ready shortly." Harm relented and walked into the living room. 

After about twenty minutes, everything was set on the table and Lisa went to retrieve the wedding party.

"Dinner is served," she said and everyone followed her to the dining room. They gasped as they saw the beautiful display of food.

"Wow, what do you have?" asked Bud.

"Well, we have my salad of course, and then there is salmon with citrus salsa, pasta-filled peppers, and a vegetable medley. For desert we have chocolate mint éclairs," Lisa replied as they all took their seats.

"I forgot what a great cook you were, we should have had you cook for the wedding," commented Harm.

"Well, I had help. Gunny and Trish are both great cooks themselves," stated Lisa. "Now, let's stop staring at the food and eat."

Everyone nodded and dug in. After they were finished, Gunny helped Lisa clear the table.

"Are you ready for your toast?" he asked her.

She nodded. "I think so," she replied.

Gunny wrapped his arms around her and kissed her softly, "Does that help your confidence?"

Lisa giggled and kissed him again, "Not really, but it doesn't hurt."

Gunny laughed and let her go. They grabbed the desert and plates and headed back.

"It is about time, I thought we were going to have to send in a search party," joked AJ. Everyone laughed and the couple ignored the comments and served the éclairs. Once everyone was served,"Before everyone begins to eat their delicious desert, I would like to say a few words," she started. She looked over at Mac and Harm and smiled. "Since it is someone else's duty to make a speech tomorrow, I would like to toast the bride and groom tonight, two of the most amazing people I've ever met." 

She walked over to Harm and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I've known Harm since I was born. There are pictures in my photo album of us together, from him holding me shortly after I was born with a big smile on his face to me chasing him around in the backyard. Harm has been there for me though quite a lot," Lisa stopped momentarily, collecting her thoughts. 

Harm grabbed her hand to comfort her. "He is like a brother to me and many years ago I made a silent promise to myself that I would make sure the woman he wanted to marry truly deserved him." Lisa squeezed his hand before letting go and turning to Mac. 

"As soon as he told me this Marine Major challenged him in every way I knew I had found that woman. And if I knew it was going to take years for them to get to this point I swear I would have come to DC much sooner." Everyone chuckled. 

"But what is important is that they have reached this point. So now, it is my honor and joy to be the first to raise my glass in honor of my brother and new sister," she smiled. "May you have nothing but the happiness you deserve." Everyone raised his or her glasses to finish the toast.

Mac and Harm both stood up and hugged her. "That was beautiful, thank you," said Mac.

"You really made that promise?" asked Harm and Lisa nodded.

"I wanted only the best for you Top Gun and Mac is definitely it," she replied with a smile. She headed back to her seat and they ate their desert. After the meal was over, everyone retreated to the living room to relax and chat.

"You know, this place looks so different from when you owned it, brother," commented Sergei.

"Does it look better?" asked Lisa. She had just met Harm's half-brother this evening and could already tell he was a kind soul.

"Yeah, does it?" asked Harm. He wanted to see how Sergei was going to choose between his brother and a woman he just met.

"Well, I wouldn't say either is exactly better, just different. Each fits with the tastes of the owner," he replied.

"Good answer," smiled Mac when there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it," said Lisa and walked over to her door. "Yes?" she asked upon opening it.

"Um, I have a special delivery for either a Harmon Rabb or Sarah MacKenzie," replied a pimply delivery boy holding a large box.

"They are in there, I can sign," stated Lisa and signed for the gift. After closing the door, she headed back into the living room. "Guys, I think a wedding gift just arrived."

Harm and Mac looked at each other and then the box. "Where is it from?" Mac asked.

"Let me see, South America – Suriname," replied Lisa. The engaged couple shared a look.

"Webb," stated Harm. "I'm surprised he even knew about the wedding."

"Who's Webb?" asked Lisa.

"A friend of ours that works for the government," replied Mac. "Let's see what he got us." She opened the box to reveal two separate boxes. Harm carefully picked up the bigger one while Mac chose the smaller one.

"I'll go first," said Harm and everyone watched as he opened the gift. He lifted out of the box a gorgeous spiral Steuben vase and set it on the coffee table.

"Wow, that's beautiful," commented Harriet. "Who knew Webb has such good taste?" A few smiled at that comment and then they turned to Mac.

Mac lifted the lid off the box and moved the tissue paper away. When she saw what lay in her lap, she gasped. "How did he get that?" she asked, mostly to herself. She picked up the wooden picture frame that had a rose detail and showed everyone the photo it held. It was of Harm and Mac shaking hands when they first met.

"I didn't even know there was a photo of that," commented Bud, remembering that moment.

"Is that when you first met?" asked Gunny. Harm and Mac nodded.

"That spook, he is something else," said Harm. 

All were silent of a moment when Lisa noticed a card in the bottom of the box. She picked it up and smiled.

"Two roses on one slender spray, In sweet communion grew, Together hailed the morning ray, and drank the evening dew. By James Montgomery," she read. "To Rabb and MacKenzie, keep that vase full of roses and never forget who introduced you in the first place."

Mac and Harm smiled as Lisa handed them the card. They packed it in with the photo and continued to talk for a while until they noticed that both little AJ and baby Lisa had fallen asleep.

Soon the men, along with Trish and Bobbie, left. Trish volunteered to watch little Lisa for the evening. Harriet, Chloe, and Mac were staying the night at Lisa's, while Harm and Sergei were staying with Bud, to keep the bride and groom apart.

~~~~~ 

0900 EST

16 August 2003

Lisa grabbed a mug and filled it with the freshly brewed coffee. Harriet and Chloe were eating the eggs and bacon she had cooked up. 

"I'll go get sleeping beauty," she commented and then headed into her bedroom where Mac was sleeping. She set the mug on her nightstand and gently shook the bride.

"Mac, time to get up," she said softly. 

Moaning, Mac opened her eyes. "Hmmm, what?"

Lisa handed her the coffee. "We need to start to get ready for your wedding today. Here, drink this and then come to the kitchen to eat," she directed. "I'm going to hop in the shower. Harriet and Chloe already have so you'll be next." Lisa went to her closet, set her bridesmaid dress out on the bed and headed to the bathroom.

Meanwhile, Mac drank some coffee for a few minutes and then followed the smell of food into the kitchen.

"Good morning, future Mrs. Rabb," commented Harriet as she dished Mac a plate of food. She handed it to her and Mac smiled.

"Thanks," she replied. After eating a few bites, she turned and admired Chole's dress. "Chloe, you look great." The teenager smiled and showed off her soft pink, metallic embroidered empire organza dress.

"I do, don't I?" she asked. Mac and Harriet laughed.

"Aren't you modest?" Mac teased and finished eating. Chloe stuck out her tongue and sat back down.

"Shower's free," stated Lisa, emerging after about 20 minutes. Mac nodded and headed to the shower. Lisa headed over to the door and slipped a coat over her dress. "Can you guys help her get ready and out Oakland by one o'clock for photos?" she asked.

"Sure," replied Harriet. "Where are you going?"

"I have to pick up a last minute wedding gift," she replied. "Don't worry, I'll be there. Just make sure Mac is gorgeous." She smiled and then headed out the door, leaving Harriet and Chloe wondering what she was up to.

~~~~~ 

1000 EST

The Roberts' Residence

Great Falls, Virginia

Bud was fixing little AJ's tie when there was a knock at the door. "Just a second," he called and finished with AJ. "You look great AJ, now go ahead and play just don't get dirty okay?"

"Okay!" beamed AJ and he ran off. Bud walked out of the kitchen and opened the door to find AJ and Sturgis.

"Well, hello, Sirs. Come on in," greeted Bud.

"Bud, just because we are in dress uniforms doesn't mean you need to refer to us by rank. It's just AJ and Sturgis," stated AJ.

"Yes Si-AJ," replied Bud.

"So, are the groom and best man ready?" asked Sturgis.

"Actually, I was just on my way to make sure they are awake," Bud said.

AJ groaned. "I doubt it. I'll wake them up." He headed up the stairs and found Sergei and Harm still asleep. "Attention!" he yelled.

Harm immediately fell out of his bed and he hurried to stand up. Sergei jolted out of bed. The rest laughed.

"That reminded me of our time at the Academy," laughed Sturgis. After a minute, Harm and Sergei realized what had just happened.

"What time is it?" asked Harm.

"After 1000, get moving," replied Bud. "You have a wedding to get to and I don't think the bride would be happy if you were late."

Harm headed to the bathroom and laughed. "She'd kick my six, that's for sure," he replied.

~~~~~ 

1045 EST

Andrew's Airforce Base

Lisa leaned against her car as watched a plane land and glanced down at her watch. "This is cutting it close," she mumbled to herself. She pushed her shades back up and waited a few more minutes before noticing a few figures walking her way.

Smirking, she walked over to one. "Hey, sailor, looking for a ride?" she asked as she lowered her glasses to meet his eyes.

"When a cutie like you is offering, absolutely," he replied and winked.

Lisa laughed and hugged him. "Always the flirt, aren't you?"

"You better believe it," he replied as he set his bag in the back of her convertible.

Lisa checked her watch again, "You're going to have to change when we get there to save time. Just make sure no one sees you."

"Yes Ma'am." With that the two headed out to the wedding.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	10. Celebration of Love

Disclaimer: See Chapter One about JAG. I also don't own the song used in this chapter. "Forever and For Always" is Shania Twain and R.J. Lange's.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Beginnings

Chapter Ten: Celebration of Love

By Ann Parker

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

1245 EST

16 August 2003

Oakland Plantations

Leesburg, VA

Lisa paced in front men's bathroom, waiting for her new guest to finish getting ready. She knew she needed to head out to get pictures taken soon, but first she had to take care of his bag and hide him away. She was so focused on the task at hand that she ran into Gunny when he walked over.

"Gunny!" she exclaimed, surprised.

"What are you doing in front of the men's bathroom?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow. Just then a door opened.

"Okay, sweet thing, I'm ready," the man announced. Lisa winced. This could get ugly.

"What did you just call her?" Gunny demanded.

"Gunny, relax, he was just kidding. He flirts with anything that walks," Lisa interjected.

"Wait one minute. Lisa, are you dating a Jarhead?" the man asked.

Lisa groaned. "You know, you really aren't helping your cause. Now be quiet," she ordered her companion and turned back to her boyfriend. "Victor, please just go back to the rest. I will be there shortly after I deal with him. You have nothing to worry about, trust me."

Gunny sighed and agreed. "If you're sure," he replied and kissed her on the cheek. "I'll see you out there." Gunny left after glaring at the man once more.

Lisa immediately turned around and smacked the man's arm. "Cracker Jack, what were you thinking?" she asked.

"Sorry, I guess always pictured you with a Navy man," he shrugged with a sly smile.

Lisa rolled her eyes. "You never stop. Okay, I'll take care of your stuff, you just hide out until all the guests arrive and then find a seat that hides you in the middle," she directed. He nodded and both headed separate directions. 

Once she finished putting his stuff away, Lisa headed out to the garden for pictures. All around her were blooming rose bushes and many other flowers like tulips and lilies. Trees framed the four acre walled garden, providing occasional shade. The string quartet was tuning up in the garden teahouse. She headed up the path to join the rest and everyone had their photos taken while guests began to show up. Around 1345, they headed back to the mansion and prepared to begin.

"Well, this moment is finally here," commented AJ to Mac as they waited. "Are you nervous?"

Mac shook her head, "Not too much. I think I got over that when I wore a path into the floor yesterday," she replied. Both slightly chuckled. "I just can't believe this is actually happening. I've dreamt of it for so long."

AJ smiled, "Well, it's here Mac. You and Harm and perfect for each other. Besides, if he ever hurts you, he'll have one angry Seal to deal with."

Mac laughed. "Thank you."

At 1400 all the guests were seated. Pacabel's 'Canon in D' began to play as Harm led his mother and Frank to their seats before taking his place by Reverend Turner. Next, Chloe and Bud headed up the isle. Chloe, as did all the girls, carried pink roses to match her dress. After they took their places, Lisa and Sturgis made their way to the front. Lisa scanned for her guest and smiled when Sturgis didn't even flinch when walking past the row. Next, the Maid of Honor, Harriet, and the Best Man, Sergei, joined the rest. Little AJ then carefully walked up the aisle, just like his dad had taught him, carrying the rings.

The music changed and everyone rose from their seats. Mac and AJ came forward. Harm silently gasped as he saw his bride walk towards him. She wore a white strapless, embroidered satin A-line dress with a split front overskirt and she looked like an angel. She carried red roses as her bouquet and wore the biggest smile he had ever seen. When they reached the front he mouthed that she looked gorgeous to her and she whispered thank you in return. They exchanged smiles; both knew they were finally starting their dreams.

~~~~~ 

As the ceremony concluded, the guests headed to the mansion for the reception while Harm and Mac posed for more pictures with the wedding party. All but one guest, that is.

"We finally did it," smiled Harm as the photographer reloaded his film.

"Yes we did," replied Mac and kissed him. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," Harm said and kissed her again.

"And I love me too," a voice joked, walking over to the newlyweds. Both of their heads snapped to the direction of the voice, recognizing it immediately.

"Keeter!" exclaimed Harm, hugging his good friend. "What are you doing here? I thought you couldn't make it," he inquired.

"That's what we led you to believe," Jack replied and turned to Mac. "Permission to kiss the bride?"

Mac smiled, "Permission granted, get over here Jack." Jack gave Mac a quick kiss and hug.

"We?" questioned Harm. "Who is your partner in crime?" The three heard someone giggle behind them and Harm immediately knew who it was. He turned to face her. "Lisa…"

Lisa simply smiled, "Yes Top Gun?" she asked innocently.

"Why did you keep Keeter a surprise?" he questioned, walking over to his sister.

"Because it's fun to surprise you," she replied. 

Harm simply shook his head. "Well, thank you," he stated and hugged her. When he let go, she kissed his cheek.

"I'm glad you liked it because I nearly lost him when he called me 'sweet thing' in front of Gunny," she stated and glared at Jack. Everyone laughed.

"Smooth move," teased Mac. "I thought I taught you to never mess with a Marine."

"Ahem," interrupted the photographer, "can I continue?"

"Sorry, yes you can," replied Keeter. "I'll get out of the way." The photographer finished the pictures and everyone but the bride and groom left to join the guests. Harm and Mac stood at the end of the path and waited for the announcement.

"Men, draw swords," directed Sturgis, standing at the end of one of the two rows of military personal and across from Gunny. The sailors and marines all did so. "Form arc." The arc for steel was created. "Blades to the wind." All turned the sword blades away and Harm and Mac began their way through arc. "Presenting for the first time in public, Commander and Mrs. Harmon Rabb Jr." Cheers erupted from everyone. The newlyweds exchanged glances when they reached the end, expecting something to happen to the other. 

"Go Navy," said Sturgis and hit Mac with his sword.

"Semper Fi," said Gunny and hit Harm. Everyone laughed.

"I should have known," Harm and Mac said at the same time and kissed.

Everyone headed into beautiful dining hall of the Oakland mansion.

~~~~~ 

Sergei stood up from his place next to Harm and tapped his glass. Everyone hushed to listen to the Best Man's speech.

"I went through most of my life not knowing my family, aside from my mother, but I have always known love. I have only known Harm for a few years now, yet I've grown to love him. He is not just a brother by title, but also by bond. Now I have a sister in Mac. When I first met her, I could sense there was a connection between her and my brother, as I'm sure everyone else that knows these two has. It is my honor to toast the new couple. To finding love and your family," he said and raised his glass. Everyone followed suit and champagne and apple cider was tasted.

Harriet then rose from her seat. "That was beautiful, Sergei, and now I guess it's my turn," she commented before turning to the bride and groom, her best friends. "I first met the Commander and Colonel – I mean, Harm and Mac," a few chuckled at her correction. "I met them when they came to do an investigation aboard the Patrick Henry, where I was stationed. I knew I would be seeing them again somehow, and that wasn't just because they also introduced me to my husband, Bud." She smiled and Bud and her children. 

"No, I knew I was meeting two very special people, people I'm honored to call friends. Harm and Mac are two wonderful people that have been through many hardships and yet have always come out stronger. As I silently watched, I could tell that it was the connection they had with each other that allowed them to make it through these rough spots. They always had each other's unconditional support, comfort, and although they wouldn't admit it, love. No one could change that," she smiled.

"Which is why it annoyed me to high heaven that they couldn't see the relationship they had and finally hook up!" Everyone, including Harm and Mac, laughed. "I personally think we should be toasting Lisa over here, she's the one that finally set them on the right path."

Lisa laughed, "I was just as annoyed as you, Harriet, that's the reason why I did something."

"Hey, isn't this supposed to be a toast to point out the good things about the married couple?" asked Harm and everyone laughed.

"Right," said Harriet. "Anyway, after everything these two have been through, it brings me great joy to see them finally together. They both deserve such happiness and I know they will be together forever. To Harm and Mac," she raised her glass. "And to the bond nothing could ever break."

~~~~~ 

"Well, I think it's that time," whispered Harm into Mac's ear as she talked to a few guests.

She turned around and smiled, "Yes it is, our first dance." 

Harm took her hand and led her out to the dance floor as the DJ announced their first dance. They could see their friends and family form a circle around them to watch. Harm wrapped his arms around her and she did the same as they swayed to the music.

****

In your arms I can still feel the way you

Want me when you hold me

I can still hear the words you whispered

When you told me

I can stay right here forever in your arms

And there ain't no way –

I'm lettin' you go now

And there ain't no way –

And there ain't no how

I'll never see that day…

'Cause I'm keeping you

Forever and for always

We will be together all of our days

Wanna wake up every

Morning to your sweet face – always

"This song is beautiful," said Lisa as she watched them dance. Gunny had her in his arms and kissed her neck.

"Not as beautiful as you," he replied. 

Lisa simply blushed and shook her head. "You are too good to me," she said and kissed him. 

****

Mmmm, baby

In your heart – I can still hear

A beat for every time you kiss me

And when we're apart,

I know how much you miss me

I can feel your love for me in your heart

And there ain't no way –

I'm lettin' you go now

And there ain't no way –

And there ain't no how

I'll never see that day…

'Cause I'm keeping you

Forever and for always

We will be together all of our days

Wanna wake up every

Morning to your sweet face – always

"I love you," Harm said and Mac lifted her head to meet his gaze. "Forever and for always."

Mac smiled, "We will be together all of our days."

****

In your eyes – I can still see

The look of the one who really loves me

The one who wouldn't put anything

Else in the world above me

I can still see love for me in your eyes

And there ain't no way –

I'm lettin' you go now

And there ain't no way –

And there ain't no how

I'll never see that day…

'Cause I'm keeping you

Forever and for always

We will be together all of our days

Wanna wake up every

Morning to your sweet face – always

'Cause I'm keeping you

Forever and for always

We will be together all of our days

Wanna wake up every

Morning to your sweet face – always

I'm keeping you forever and for always

I'm in your arms

~~~~~ 

"Okay, everyone, it's the time you've all been waiting for. Time to toss the garter and bouquet," announced the DJ, "If all the single men would please make their way out on to the dance floor." All the guys, including Gunny, Tiner, AJ, and Keeter, headed out to the middle of the floor.

"Hey, Subway, aren't you supposed to be out there too?" asked Lisa.

"I didn't think engaged men were considered single," he replied with a smile and kissed Bobbie on the cheek.

"What?" questioned Mac. Bobbie lifted her hand that had been entangled in Sturgis' most of the night. All the girls rushed over to see the sparkling diamond on her hand.

"When did this happen and why didn't you tell me?" asked Harm.

"Last week and we didn't want to steal any attention from you two," replied Bobbie.

"Congrats Sturgis, but are we going to see Mac's legs any time soon?" asked Keeter from the floor.

Harm and Mac both rolled their eyes and went to the dance floor. After tastefully removing Mac's pale blue garter, Harm was spun around and tossed it behind him. Even though he didn't really try, it landed right into Gunny's hands.

"Nice catch," said Harm with a smile. Mac had purposely spun him so his toss could reach Gunny.

"Thanks," replied Gunny and headed back to the side as the girls made their way out for the bouquet toss.

As Harm spun Mac, he winked at Chloe and the others girls, which just made Lisa roll her eyes. She had no idea it was a signal to the rest.

"All right Marine, fire," said Harm and Mac tossed the bouquet. Lisa caught it with ease and then immediately looked her boyfriend.

"I think we've been set up," she stated and Gunny nodded in agreement.

"So do I," he replied and they turned to look at Harm and Mac.

"We don't know what you are talking about," said Harm, trying his best to look innocent.

"Right," replied Lisa as Gunny led her out on the floor for their customary dance.

"You really think this one is going to last?" asked Mac as they watched Lisa and Gunny dance.

"Absolutely," replied Harm. "They are meant to be, just like us," he said and kissed her.

"Hmm, well, I hope they don't take as long as we did to get this far then," Mac stated and kissed her husband once again.

"Lisa," said Gunny as they danced. He didn't mind the set up, he got to have Lisa in his arms. Besides, he hoped that one day they would be heading down the isle. Lisa lifted her head off his shoulder and looked up at him.

"Yes Victor?" she asked. Gunny's gaze shifted for a second and Lisa sensed his odd behavior. "Is something wrong?" She wondered if the wedding jokes had scared him. She really hoped not, she really wanted that in their future.

Gunny shook his head and met her green eyes. "No, actually everything is perfect," he smiled. "I just wanted to tell you something, that's all."

"Okay," replied Lisa, slightly confused. Gunny lifted his hand and caressed her cheek.

"I love you," he whispered, saying the three little words yet to be exchanged between them. They had only been dating for three months, but he knew he had fallen for her from day one. He just hoped she felt the same way.

Lisa smiled, "I love you too." Gunny grinned and released the breath he had been holding. They kissed with more passion then ever before. 

"I knew you would change my life when we shook hands back in March," Lisa stated when they parted.

"And this is just the beginning," he replied and sealed the deal with a kiss.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

The End


End file.
